Stranded Side Story: Sunk
by NeoMark
Summary: Side story to Danny Phantom Stranded, set before Stuck. To make up for her past rudeness to her new love, Star insists she and Danny go out to the water park. However, a few rivals and revenge seekers plan to ruin their day.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

_**Chapter 1: Preparations**_

It was the first Friday at the end of the first of their new relationship.

Between fighting ghosts, boring tests and dodging Dash when he tried to get payback, Danny found solace in not only his two best friends, but in Star. The girl who once saw him as a loser and a freak became a very affectionate and outgoing girlfriend.

Though he always had Sam and Tucker to watch his back, his breaks with Star became something he grew to love fast, just like Star herself. They weren't necessarily at the "I love you" phase of their romance, but they were very attached to each other.

During lunch, instead of his usual spot with his friends, Danny was with Star, underneath a tree. Here, she sat down and let her boyfriend rest his head in her lap as they looked lovingly at each other's eyes.

"So, I was thinking, Danny…" Star started.

"No… I did not sneak into the girl's bathroom when you entered…" Danny said, half-jokingly.

_I did once go into the locker room when she wasn't there that day… but no way I'm telling her that for now._

Star chuckled. "No, I mean we should have cute pet names."

Danny rose a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, we've been together a week already and I think we're at that phase now."

"Hmm… okay, what do you have?"

Star thought. "Well… something cute like you. Maybe… D-Bear?"

Danny snorted. "That sounds like a teddy bear that was intentionally discontinued…"

"Danny-kins?"

"Sounds like someone you name a disease after…"

"Huh… okay, I got nothing…" Star admitted. However, looking in his eyes made her forget her lack of nicknames. "If I find out, I'll let you know."

Danny rose a hand to her face. "I'm sure you will… you're as smart as you are pretty…"

Star giggled, at both his touch to her cheek and his compliment. "Well… I must be gorgeous because I'm a genius then…"

Danny laughed along with her.

There was a brief moment then as they just stared into their eyes.

Danny looked into her lovely teal eyes, lost in them.

_How and why did I ever not like this girl outside of her looks? If I knew she was so cool and so nice without Paulina's influence… we might be having one of those half-iversery things girls like by now._

Star looked into his sky blue eyes. They were like the sky to her, so big and beautiful.

_It's just so… wonderful… I never thought I'd every want to just stare into his eyes for so long if I knew he'd be my boyfriend…_

There was a blush coming fast to their faces. In that moment, Star moved her face down and Danny moved up as the shared a small yet meaningful kiss on the lips. Now that he was up, Danny sat up and turned to face Star, where they began kissing again.

They weren't aware of one girl in particular was glaring at them, or Star in particular, and her grip on the lunch table she was sitting at was breaking because of her.

"Uh… Sam?" Tucker said, terrified of her snarling rage being directed by his best friend and former crush. "Could you please calm down? Before-"

"Manson! That's school property!"

Lancer's voice broke her out of it. She saw him looking at her disapprovingly and then to where her hands were. They actually broke off small chunks of the table.

"Oh… uh…" Sam's eyes darted back and forth, unaware of what to say. "I… was-"

"I understand your issues with Daniel and Star being a thing… I'm honestly surprised too…" He admitted. "Nonetheless, jealousy is no right to damage what isn't yours."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Sam snapped. However, a stern, chiding glare from Lancer made her realize her mistake. "... sir…" She said in an apologetic tone.

"In any case… I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning for Saturday detention…" Lancer said before walking away. "I'll send the bill to your parents…"

Sam was about to speak up, but realized there was no way of making things better now. She went back to being fuming with Danny and Star being lovey dovey.

"Sam…" Tucker said, with more concern for himself getting the crossfire than Danny and Star. "Don't you think we should eat inside?"

"No…" Sam said, not taking her glaring eyes away from her target. "I want to stay _here…_"

Danny and Star, at the same time, were making out the entire time this was going on, too interested in the feelings of each other's lips and tongues to notice what happened. Once they stopped for a breath, they stared longingly at each other's eyes.

"Who da thunk it?" Danny said. "That the girl whose first words to me this school year was "Hello, ladies room…" would be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Star laughed, but then questioned his words. "Uh… what do you mean?"

"Remember? There was a ghost attack at Floody Waters that time. Of course you probably realize I was trying to find a place to morph. I stepped into the wrong bathroom and you pushed me out and said that."

Star had a finger on her chin and was thinking. Then she remembered.

"Oh yeah…" Her smile was replaced with a sad frown. "Then Paulina made a jab about you not qualifying as a man and I high-fived…"

Her head drooped down in shame.

_Oh man… I was a real jerk. I let Paulina, my mom and issues with Colette really make me so unlikable._

Danny cupped her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eye.

"Like I said… I forgive you."

Star smiled a little, but she frowned in sadness again.

"Even so… I don't forgive me…" She had an idea, one that made her smile. "We need to fix that!"

Danny rose a brow, but still smiled. "Uh… come again?"

"We need to have a date there tomorrow!" Star insisted. "To make up for it!"

"Uh… Star? You know it's behind us, right? You don't have to make it up to me."

"You'll see me in a swimsuit again." Star said, knowing that would get his attention.

"I'm in!" Danny put a hand up with a finger aiming upward.

Star smiled.

_Knew that'd get him to say yes._

They were unaware a few were listening in on them.

Sam got up from the table and overheard from a few feet while hiding.

Her fist shook with rage.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" She said in a hushed, angry whisper right before she remembered something unpleasant. "As soon as I'm out of detention…"

Another overheard, it was Dash. He had a grin as he hid behind another tree.

"Payback… the traitor and her loser boyfriend won't have Lancer to protect them…" He pounded his fist into his palm and walked away. "I'll get Kwan and Paulina… once we get to them, we'll make their lives a nightmare!" He then pounded his fist into a trash can, bending the metal. "Ha!"

"Baxter! That's school property! Detention tomorrow morning!"

Dash's eyes widened as he realized what he just did and groaned.

"As soon as I'm out of detention…"

* * *

Star had just arrived home, still talking on her cell phone as she made it up the steps.

"Alright… perfect… so we'll meet at the water park this Saturday at nine. Perfect… alright...talk to you later, Danny." Star spoke into her phone as she walked inside her home.

She sighed to herself and smiled.

_I really need a cute pet name for him._

"Hello, Estelle..." A refined but snobby voice called her name.

Star glared when she saw that its her step sister Colette in the living room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Star demanded.

"Hmpt, how rude… Mama had to ask your father something about that stupid public school she wants me to go to...no thanks to you..." Colette said in anger, before a smirk formed on her face. "Did I hear things right… you and that handsome boy Danny will be going to the water park?" Colette asked with a brow raised.

Star glared.

"You're not invited!" Star spat. "He doesn't like you and he's my boyfriend! So butt out!"

Star stormed past her, leaving Colette a chance to ponder with a smirk.

"Perhaps seeing me in a bathing suit will make Danny fawn over me instead. The idea has merit…"

That's when her stepmother and Star's father came in, finishing their conversation.

"Thank you, Johnathan. That should make things easier." She looked to see Colette. "Come along, Colette. We're heading home now."

"To Paris?" Colette asked hopefully.

"No… to our new home in Amity Park." Stella corrected

"Oh…" She knew what the answer was, but it was worth a shot.

Both of them were out the door when Colette had an idea.

Perhaps I can get her permission.

"Mama? Star told me about a water park in town. May I go? Perhaps a chance to have fun before… _public school_?" She was disgusted by those last two words coming out of her mouth.

"Of course." Stella said.

Colette smiled sinisterly.

"Thank you, Mama…"

_Now Estelle's boyfriend will be my boyfriend…_

* * *

**With Flower Princess11's permission and assistance. She made shorts set in "A Starstruck Phantasmic Romance", I thought of the same with her Stranded series.**

**Star wants to make up for being rude to Danny at the water park the only way she knows how. Danny agrees so he could see his girlfriend in a swimsuit.**

**It's going to be a fun time, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**_Chapter 2: Arrival_**

"Good morning, Amity Park! It's going to be a beautiful sunny day! Not a single cloud in the sky! Perfect for the beach and for water parks!"

Danny shut it off.

He set his alarm for 7 AM. He had to be ready. Just because she's his girlfriend now doesn't mean he can't make sure to impress her. After all, Star has gone from a pretty girl he likes from a distance, to a lovely person he loves to be around. He got his stuff in a duffle bag and was heading to the door when his parents got in his way.

"So, son!" Jack said with a big grin. "You and your new girlfriend are out today?!"

"Uh… yeah." Danny said with a blush. "Gonna meet her at the water park. I offered to pick her up, but she insisted on it, says she has a surprise for me."

"That's so sweet, Danny!" Maddie said with her hands clapped together. "You and Estelle are already so happy together!"

"She prefers Star, Mom…" Danny says.

"Well, whatever you call her, I just knew you'd find yourself a girl who can't resist Fenton charm!" Jack said with a thumbs up.

Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Dad…"

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz shouted as she walked down the stairs. "Let Danny go already! They're on a date, not getting married!" She didn't see Danny's blush deepen at that thought now crossing his mind. "He has to meet up with Star already and Floody Waters is like an hour away!"

"Hmm… that's true…" Jack said, then he smirked. "I'll drive you, son!"

Danny looked mortified. Though Star no longer mocked his parents, he knew his father would stick around to embarrass him.

"Dad…" Jazz chided with her arms crossed. "Let him go."

Jack sighed. "Fine…" He stepped out of the way. "Have a good time, son."

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny said to his sister, relieved.

"Just treat my potential future sister-in-law good." Jazz joked.

This made Danny blush again, followed by an annoyed glare. He then walked out the door.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Maddie went waving. Once Danny was out the door, Maddie had a horrified look on her face. "So… how's Sam taking it?"

"Not good…" Jazz said. "Star used to hate us, including Danny. After saving her skin so many times, she likes us, Danny most of all. Being a former A-lister already makes Sam mad, being Danny's girlfriend would probably make Star a ghost anytime she finds the opportunity."

"Ooh…" Jack shuddered. "That's _one_ ghost I'd feel sorry for…"

* * *

Star exits her door. "I'll see you later, Dad!" Once she went down the stairs, she knew she had to make a detour.

_I just hope it's ready for him. This is the perfect time to give it to him… while he sees me in that red swimsuit again._

She blushed hard. She knew one of the many reasons she had to make this date wasn't just to make up for her rudeness that one time, but what she was going to pick up for her detour.

"I can't wait to show him!"

She didn't know someone just arrived at her house. Someone who rang the doorbell. Once Georgia answered it, she tried to hide her dirty look.

"Mr. Strong! Your ex-wife's stepdaughter is here!"

"Oh no…" Colette said with her hollow charmed smile. "I am here for Est- I mean, Star. Is she not here?"

"She just left on a date with that nice boy. She's not around for you to pester." Georgia said.

Colette did not like the housekeeper's attitude and pointed a finger at her.

"You watch your mouth! My Papa will have a word with your boss!"

"One Mr. Strong will no doubt ignore…" Georgia spat before closing the door.

After a "HMPT!", Colette turned around and smiled.

"So, Estelle and mon amour, Danny, are meeting up. I must buy something very eye-catching for him…"

* * *

_Really glad I left early…_

Danny thought this as he avoided the one-eyed iguana ghost's tail. It hissed at him.

"Are you that mad my girlfriend doesn't know what a kaiju is?!" Danny questioned jokingly. The iguana ghost tried to claw him, but Danny edged back to avoid. "Okay… I guess you are. As long as no giant apes come after her…"

Danny flew at the creature's one eye at top speed. He fired a ghost ray in close range, but the Iguana closes its eye before it could hit. However, this is what Danny wanted. Unable to see him, Danny flew around and grabbed the giant ghost by the tail, lifting it off the ground.

I saw this on the original Power Rangers at my uncle's… maybe this will work.

Danny then began spinning the giant animal ghost around. Once he spun fast enough, Danny threw it into the air. Once it started falling down, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and used it on the beast, sucking it in and trapping it inside.

"Bye-bye, Zilla!" Danny shouted as he sealed it. He held the thermos and shook it a bit. "Heh… see, Zilla is the official name of the 1998 Godzilla because Toho bought the rights to it to make sure it isn't a version of the actu- I'm talking to something inside a thermos who probably can't hear me and can't understand me either." Danny said in realization, losing his cocky smile when he put two and two together. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well… I have 40 minutes before I meet with Star. May as well stay in the area of Floody Waters, in case Klemper freezes it again."

Danny flew to where he will meet his girlfriend, yet he doesn't know a few uninvited guests will be crashing the party.

* * *

It was 8:50 am at Casper High and Sam was dropped off in front of the school. She had her parents giving her disapproving looks.

"Sammy-kins, we are very disappointed in you…" Her mother, Pamela, chided. "I barely accept you're friends with that boy, but to damage school property out of possessiveness?!"

They knew Sam had an interest in Danny even if she denied it. When they found out he has a relationship with another girl, they were hoping Sam would stop being interested in him. Her attitude only worsened. Much as they don't fully approve of her friends, they didn't approve of her jealousy either.

Sam only crossed her arms while rolling her eyes away.

"You listen well, Samantha!" Jeremy, her father, said. "We better not have repeat of this! Just because we're rich, doesn't mean we can just pay off whatever property damage you do! We're still paying for the locker you dented! And the napkin holder you broke! And the mailbox you damaged!"

Sam sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Fine… can I just go get my punishment from Lancer now?!"

"Alright… remember, your curfew is at 8 tonight for the rest of the week for this." Her mother said.

"No worries…" Sam had a determined glare in her eyes, looking in the direction she knew Floody Waters was in. "I'll be home long before then…"

_I'll be here for 3 hours. Floody Waters closes at 5 on the weekends. That's plenty of time to break Danny free of whatever grip Star has on him._

As she got out, another person arrived on foot. Both of them scowled at each other.

"You're here too?!" Dash questioned.

"Broke a piece off the lunch table…" Sam admitted.

"May or may not have dented a trash can…" Dash said. "My folks said I can't go to football practice unless I do this and do chores on the weekend to pay it off… for 5 weeks."

Both of them sighed in frustration. It only became more frustrating when they reached the room they'd be serving detention in and realized they were the only two students here.

"Both of you, take your seats!" Lancer barked from his desk.

Both of them exchanged dirty looks before taking seats on the opposite sides of the classroom.

* * *

"Hmm… no."

Colette tried to find a swimsuit she knew would impress Danny. Since Star wore a red one-piece, she wanted to find something could potentially as alluring. Her first choice was a lavender one-piece with the straps in an X shape. She did not think it was enough.

_I need something… that American boys will not stop staring at me with. Especially one in particular…_

"Ah, miss." A sales clerk here at Abyss noticed what she was doing. She walked up to Colette. "May I help you?"

"Yes…" Colette said. "I am looking for an American swimming outfit. One zat ze boys of America will fawn over." She spoke in her French accent.

"Ah… you have a special boyfriend?" The clerk asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes… he is." Colette claimed.

_Or at least he** will** be…_

"Well… we do have a series of swimwear… but it might be a bit pricy…" The clerk said.

Colette held up her father's credit card.

"I'm sure zis more than covers not only zat, but everything in zis mall…" She says.

The clerk blinked but to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Oh my… this must be some boy…"

"He_ is…_" Colette said with a smirk.

* * *

It was 9:05 and Star was in line for Floody Waters. She looked around and started to worry.

_Most girls would be upset about their boyfriend being late, but since I learned about his double life before our first date, I gotta give him the benefit of the doubt and assume Skulker or the mayor or this Fright Knight he once mentioned is after him._

"Boo…" She heard him say playfully behind her back.

It startled her a bit, but realizing it was him made her giggle and turn around.

"Well, hello…" She said with a smile. She inched closer so only he can hear her. "Ghost problems?"

"There were a few this morning. This time it was a bank robber. Just because they're not ghosts, doesn't mean I should just ignore the problem." He whispered back.

Star smiled hearing this.

"Well… you're lucky I know what takes up most of your working hours." Star said before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Danny now noticed her duffle bag, namely how much bigger it was than his own.

"Uh, Star? I get swimwear and towel, but what else do you have in there?" He asked while pointing at it.

Star gave a playful smirk as her head was tilted a bit.

"You'll find out…"

"Should I be worried or excited?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

"Mostly the last one." Star said, still not giving a hint.

* * *

Once they got their tickets and got in, they went to the rooms where they put on their swimming gear.

Danny took a breath.

"Okay Fenton… this your first date with her in a swimsuit. Just focus on making Star happy."

Star took a breath of her own as she put the last strap around her right shoulder.

"This is it… to wipe away who I was here and replace it with who I am now. With my… boyfriend who I still want to have a cute pet name for." She pondered but then smiled. "Danny-wanny?" She shook her head. "No… that's too childish! Maybe… Dan the Man?" She frowned. "Too lame…" She walked out, carrying her towel and a bottle of sunscreen with her. She groaned and scratched her chin.. "Come on! It can't be harder than changing his own last name to be a superhero…" She muttered to herself.

Both of them walked out of the dressing rooms at the same time. They both looked into each other's directions and smiled.

Star saw her boyfriend in his trunks and a sleeveless white shirt. Though her mind was a bit disappointed.

_After seeing what he looks like shirtless, I'm mildly disappointed… but those arms!_

Danny would have cartoonish hearts over his head for looking at Star.

_I never noticed last time because she was so rude but… wow!_

Star smirked when she saw the dumbfounded smile on his face.

"See something you like?" Danny nodded, making her giggle. "Come on, loverboy!" She was about to make a step, but she stopped to look at him. "That's not a pet name idea, by the way…"

* * *

The two were walking together, holding hands.

"So, how's it going for you in class?" Star asked, wanting to get a conversation started.

"Well… Dash leaving me alone, thank you again by the way, means I have slightly more time to study." Danny admitted.

"Slightly?" Star asked.

"Well, I don't think you can use your dad to sue Skulker, or the Lunch Lady, or even Vlad Plasmius into leaving me alone…"

"Oh… right." Star realized what he meant.

"My grades improved… from C to C+." Danny added in.

"Hmm… well, no boyfriend of mine should suffer academically." Star said. "I could give you some help. Remember when I offered to do your math homework for that beauty pageant?"

"The one where you almost could have married an evil dragon? Of course."

"Well, that was all my own doing. I happen to have straight A's in math! I'm the only girl who was ever on the A-list to do her own math assignments!" She boasted.

"So Tucker wasn't lying…" Danny realized.

Star looked to him strangely.

"Uh… I never told him that."

"There was this one time he wished for ghost powers given to him by Desiree, that ghost genie who sent us to the Ghost Zone. He used them to hack into the school computers to change his grades… and claims to have looked at other students' grades, including yours. In fairness, his powers were turning him evil but we got rid of them."

Star looked a bit baffled, but also a bit disturbed.

"He… can't do that anymore, right?"

"Yeah, no worries. His powers, or the evil ghost created by the wish corrupting him, is no longer an issue."

Star sighed. There was something she wanted to bring up.

"So… does he still… _like_ me?"

"From a distance…" Danny admitted. "That said, I made it clear he's not allowed to hit on you anymore."

"Great. I get the feeling outside of my looks, he's not that fond of me."

"Well…" Danny looked a bit unsure at first, but decided to try it. "You remember that night all of Amity Park was asleep?"

"That's… normal, Danny."

"I mean with those helmets."

"Oh… yeah. I still have mine in our garage. What are they?"

"They were used by a ghost who feeds on dreams. I can enter dreams by the way... anyway…" Star rose a brow hearing that. "Tucker's dream… was that he was rich and shared chocolate milk with you."

Star stopped and had to stare.

"Me?"

"_Two_ of you…"

Star just stood there for a second. Then she bursted into laughter.

"Wow… he dreams of two of me and yet all he thinks of to entice me is _chocolate milk_?"

"Well… we're 14 and I'm pretty sure what you're thinking of is an acquired taste." Danny pointed out with a laugh.

"Fair enough…" She said. "Wow… I'm pretty sure you violated some kind of guy friend rule but wow… that's kind of desperate."

"And now, you're with me…" He said. "No worries, I don't dream of you…" He quickly realizes what that meant and stutters. "I mean I do! But… not like that! I mean yes! Like, we are a couple, I mean-"

Star kissed his cheek, shutting him up.

"It's okay… we can make some fun memories for those dreams…" She said as she walked past him.

Danny took a moment to smile before turning around and following her.

* * *

They reached one of the larger pools of the park, which reaches up to 10 feet deep. As they were about to get in, Star had to ask something.

"Say, Danny? Why do you wear a tank top?"

Danny looked a bit unsure, but decided to answer anyway.

"I'm a bit shy… plus I sunburn easily."

"So do I!" Star said, showing the bottle of sunscreen she carried. "It's one of the only things Paulina ever helped me with. She applied some on her arms. "You want some?"

"Uh… no." Once he saw Star being to apply to her legs, he looked away and turned red. "I… don't mind."

"You know, I've seen you shirtless before, on the island…" Her face turned red. "It was… _hard_ to remind myself I was mad at you at the time because of it."

Danny smiled. "That's what fighting ghosts does to you…"

"That's some exercise routine…" Star said. She held up the bottle. "Still, I insist…"

Danny shrugged. He took the top off and Star ended up ogling his appearance a bit too long.

_Wow… never did I ever…_

"Star?"

She stirred.

"Oh! Right!"

She applied some sunscreen on her hand and started lathering it on his chest. A blush came to her face.

_It feels…_

"You know I can do this part, right?" He said with a smile.

"R-Right!" She retracted her arm. "I got your back! You handle the chest!"

She walked around and lathered his back. She tried to do it fast to make it go by quicker, but she found herself taking her time and a smile was growing.

_It feels so… nice. She kept having her hand down his back. Who knew under those baggy clothes, the lanky looking Danny could be so… hot. She touched even his sides and went back up and down where the spine was._

Danny's face was a very bright red, not that she could see it.

"I… think that's enough sunscreen, Star…"

Star remembered what she was supposed to be doing and pulled back.

"Right! Right!" Her blush remained.

* * *

Danny and Star walked into the water together, but due to a few too many people, found themselves only in the area that goes up to their waists.

"Wow… it's crowded…" Danny said.

"Yeah." Star went. That's when someone bumped into her, making her press on Danny. "Oh! Uh…" They both turned red and tried to avoid eye contact. "Sorry?"

"No! Not your fault!" Danny said.

Both of them were a brighter red. They were thinking the same thing.

_I did not think this through… I'd be seeing her/him in at outfit that shows more than I normally see… and we'd get so close…_

Right now Danny tried to keep the scenario out of his mind when Star winced.

Something poked her, and she looked at her leg to see kids brought their pool toys in. The noodle accidentally hit her leg.

"Oops! Sorry lady!" The little boy said. "I'll leave you and your husband alone!" He said before swimming off.

Both of them blushed.

"WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" The both went.

Star stepped back and splashed water in the boy's direction, but hit Danny instead.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Danny smiled playfully and splashed her back.

"Me too!"

Star smirked playfully and then splashed him back.

Soon, they were splashing each other for 2 minutes before laughing.

"Trying to drown me?" He joked.

"Well… maybe I'll save you with to mouth?" She jokingly suggested.

They both laughed more before walking close to each other and kissing.

* * *

It was noon now. Sam and Dash left detention now. With one brief annoyed look at each other, they walked away.

"Whatever…" They both went.

Sam used her cell phone once she was away from Dash.

"Tucker! Did you buy the tickets?!"

"Yes…" He said miserably. "Can I please go in? I've been waiting for 2 hours…"

"I'm on my way, you whiner!" She snapped before hanging up. "I'll save you, Danny… mark my words…"

Once he was far enough, Dash used his own cell.

"Yo, Kwan!"

"What's up, Dash?"

"You got use of the car today? Get Paulina… I know where your ex-girlfriend is…"

Dash had a sinister grin on his face. One that slowly went away due to Kwan's cluelessness.

"Oh… is she at the mall? Wait, no! Uh… the pier? Polter Heights? Is she in Polter Heights?"

"No… I'm not playing a guessing game. I'm telling you I know where she is and we should get payback…"

"Oh… gotcha!"

Dash grinned again.

"Can we still go the mall?" Kwan asked.

Dash groaned.

* * *

Colette arrived at Floody Waters and looked annoyed by the presence of the line.

"Lines? Pfft… such a peasant thing…" She pondered but then had a smirk on her mind. "Bonjour!" The boys in line turned around and immediately had lovesick look in their eyes. "I am a new visitor from France. I was hoping very much to experience this water park… but alas, I fear I will pass out from heat. Could I not, how you say, cut in line?" She asked with her hollow charms and clever acting to make herself appear more fragile.

"HERE! HERE! HERE!" A lot of the boys insisted Colette cut in front of them, including the one who was next in line.

"Merci." She said. All the while, she looked down on these boys.

_American boys… so easy. All but one and he's in there…_

She walked up to the ticket booth.

"Can I help you?" The ticket lady asked.

Colette held up the credit card.

"One… S'il vous plaît…"

* * *

**Part 2.**

**qazse: Let's find out now that they're coming.**

**Invader Johnny: Indeed. Since this is before Stuck, you know these two aren't breaking up.**

**Flower Princess11: Thanks. And thank you for the assist on that chapter and for checking out this one.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks. From this series, I ship Danny with Star and Ember. For crossover, Kim Possible, Starfire and a few others. I now think of Sailor Jupiter thanks to TMDDF**

**devilzxknight86: Let's hope I get these two right.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions Begin

**_Chapter 3: Interruptions Begin_**

Tucker was standing there, ticked off. He had his arms crossed and foot was tapping. It was 12:30 and the most interesting thing was a hot girl, who he was too far away to hear calling out, making the boys let her but in line.

"Man… I could've made a move…" He muttered to himself. That's when he saw Sam running towards him, making his sigh with frustration. "Hey, Sam?" He asked once she arrived. "You know what I wanted to do today? Sleep… play games… maybe catch a movie. Spying on Danny isn't one of them…

"We're not _spying_, Tucker!" Sam snapped. "We're keeping him safe!"

"From _what?_ Getting Frenched by Star?"

Sam punched him in the arm, making him hold onto his arm to soothe the pain.

"Did you get the tickets or not?!" Tucker held them up. Sam took one. "Finally… Let's go!"

She ran towards the entrance.

"You're welcome…" He muttered.

"Oh and… thanks!" Sam remembered, bring a small smile to Tucker's face.

* * *

"Seriously?" Star questioned with a smile.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Danny responded.

He and Star are having lunch. They were having burgers with fries and Danny brought up how he sometimes dips his fries in milkshakes as opposed to ketchup.

"That seems… kinda weird." Star said with an amused smile.

"You live in Amity Park, where ghosts are a confirmed thing and most of them are supervillains. It's not _that_ weird." Danny said.

Star shrugged. "Fair point." She picked up one of her fries. She dipped it and put the fry in her mouth, covered in Danny's chocolate shake. "Hmm…" She smiled. "Wow, you're right! It's the right blend of salty and sweet."

"Told you." Danny said.

* * *

While Star and Danny were enjoying themselves, Colette had arrived to the water park, wearing a brand knew sundress over her new swimsuit, which she was waiting to be unveiled at the right time.

The Parisian girl looked around and frowned critically at the area.

"Hmpt... you'd think they would at least come someplace... _superior... _Whatever. Now to find them and charm Danny..." Colette thought as she looked around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kwan and Paulina have gotten in via the latter having using her father's money to bribe their way in faster.

Once in, and changing into their swimming gear, they looked around.

"Those two are in here somewhere…" Paulina said with disgust. "Once we find that traitor for turning the school against us, we'll destroy her…" She snarled with her face turning red.

"Sure thing… let's find Mr. and Mrs. Fenturd…" Dash said. However, he was distracted when two young women in swimsuits walked past him as he and Kwan drooled over them. "Right after we get their numbers."

Both of them walked after them, leaving Paulina to groan.

"Boys…"

* * *

Having changed and left moments before Dash and his supposed friends came, Sam and Tucker walked around looking for Danny and Star.

Tucker grinned at the two girls who walked past him.

"Ladies…" He said in a suave tone and pointed at them.

Sam grabbed one of his ears and pulled him.

"We're not here to have fun!" She snapped. "Now come on!"

"Correction! _You're_ not here to have fun! I came because you had your allowance cut for a week for breaking that table." Tucker reminded.

Sam let go of his ear, groaning audibly and just continues looking around for the two. She stopped and gasped as she pulled Tucker behind the fountain.

"There they are!" She pointed towards the patio where many people, including the two, were eating. Sam pulled out a pair of binoculars and observed them from afar. She saw Star smiling and laughing, making her blood boil. "There they-" She panned to the right, seeing Danny was topless and his chest was exposed, making her blush hard and put the binoculars down. "Oh my gosh!"

Tucker looked surprised. "What?!"

Sam lifted her sunglasses and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Danny's not wearing a shirt…"

Tucker took the binoculars and looked. He saw Danny without a shirt, then he looked to the left to see Star in her swimsuit.

"Whoa!" Tucker grinned. "I forgot how she looks in that thing! _Nice…_"

Sam slapped Tucker in the back of the head for that.

* * *

Once they finished their food, Star looked to see a frozen yogurt vendor around the area. She smiled.

"Well… how about dessert?" She suggested.

Danny saw the vendor and smiled.

"Anything you'd like, milady?"

Star giggled. "One chocolate-vanilla swirl, milord." She said. "That's not going to be a pet name, by the way."

"One delicious dessert for a beautiful maiden and a kiwi-fudge for me, coming right up!" Danny said as he walked to the vendor.

This left Star thinking of a pet name. She had an idea.

"Kiwi fudge!" She suggested, only to shake her head. "No, that's too much of an inside joke…"

Sam and Tucker saw Danny get up and leave, making the Goth pull her friend out.

"They're apart, now's our chance!"

"To do what, exactly?" Tucker asked, prefering to ogle Star from a distance than get involved in a cat fight.

"To make her stay away from him!" She snapped as she pulled him.

They didn't see Danny walking several feet away, but someone else did, and passing people were blocking Star's view.

It was Colette.

Soon she found whom she was looking for, Danny...all by himself by the frozen yogurt stand.

_This iz most perfect..._ Colette thought mischievously as she went to make her move.

Danny had just paid for his and Star's frozen yogurt.

"Chocolate-vanilla swirl for Star...Kiwi fudge for me..." Danny said in a pleased way as he was about to go back to his girlfriend, who was waiting for him by the dining area, though too many people walking by were blocking him..

"Oh, Mon Amour...is that you?" A french accented voice called, one that aggravated the boy.

_Oh no, please tell me she is not here..._ Danny thought in dismay as he turned around and groaned at who is here and tried not to focus on her current state of dress.

It's Star's step sister, Colette… wearing a golden bikini that left little to the imagination but Danny wasn't focusing on that.

He was too busy glaring at her.

"Colette?' Danny asked in dismay.

"Danny? Mon Amour? This iz sure is… as you say… a coincidence, iz it not, Mon Amour?" Colette said as she tried to saunter walk towards him.

Danny sighed miserably. "What I wouldn't give for the Ghost King to break free right now…" He muttered under his breath.

While Danny was cursing his luck, Colette noticed what he was wearing… or rather what's he wasn't wearing now.

He's shirtless and Colette saw him like this.

_Ooh la la…_ Colette thought before speaking.

"Why Danny...you are looking...as the Americans say… so hot..." Colette said in a flirtatious as she reached for him, only for Danny to dodge her.

"Hey! Hands off!" Danny shouted.

Colette saw the swirl and smiled.

"Ah, you have bought a delicious treat for me? I am flattered."

"It's Star's! Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for me!"

Danny turned, but too many people were in the way.

_I'll have to go around somehow…_

Meanwhile, unaware of Danny's plight, Sam was hiding behind a column supporting the patio above Star. Tucker was just standing next to her, not even bothering to hide.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly.

"Sam… I just want to have fun. I went along with Valerie when that happened, but now it's gone too far." He said. "I may not like Star…" He then had an interested smirk. "Though the swimsuit does alter my opinion…" Sam gave him a dirty look before he dropped the smirk. "But she's not a threat to Danny."

Before Sam could express annoyance, she saw Star see something that made her upset as she got up and walked.

"She's going away!" Sam said, getting up and walking fast towards her.

She's too late, Star entered the passing people and Sam couldn't find her way through. She groaned angrily.

Tucker walked up to Sam.

"So… can we at least eat now?" His stomach rumbled.

Sam glared daggers at him.

"Danny's with her and you're thinking abou-" Her stomach grumbled, causing her to drop her anger and looked annoyed with herself. "Fine…"

She walked defeated towards the line to order food, with a relieved Tucker following.

They couldn't see Danny with another girl, who was trying to get a hand on his chest.

"Mon amour… why not come with me into a slide?"

"Only one person for ride!" Danny argued as he kept stepping back.

"I'm sure we can… _convince_ them. I can just say I'm scared and need someone with me…" Colette said, batting her eyes. "What say you, mes petits yeux bleus?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, not knowing enough French.

Colette giggled. "That is French for "my little blue eyes..." because you have _very_ nice blue eyes." She said as she inched closer to him by acting coy.

"Step off, black eyes."

To his relief, Danny saw Star glaring at Colete with her fists and her hips.

Colette looked annoyed to see her, but also confused.

"Estelle, I do not have black eyes…"

"You will if you don't stop hitting on Danny…" She threatened.

Colette turned around, scoffing as she walked away with hands at her back. She then stopped to look over her shoulder to give a flirtatious smile at Danny.

"Au revoir, mon amour!" She winked as she resumed her walk.

Her nostrils flaring with rage, Star saw her swirl and took it, eating it fast to calm herself down.

"I can't believe she'd follow me here!" She said. "She overheard me talk with you over the phone yesterday…"

Danny tried to calm his mind by tasting his kiwi fudge.

"Thanks… she was trying to touch my chest."

"Well, too bad." She stated. "As long as we're dating, you're off limits to her."

"I don't think she cares…" Danny admitted.

He saw how Star was licking her frozen yogurt, with a notable sad and unhappy expression.

_It's not fair… even though Danny doesn't want her, she's obsessed with messing with me._

Danny wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, helping her feel better.

"I still think you're more beautiful than her…"

She melted in his arm and had a loving smile.

"Thank you…"

The two of them walked back to their seats together, still eating their treats, taking Danny's shirt from his seat and their towels before they left.

* * *

After another 10 minutes of walking, the two on a date find a ride they want in on.

"The Tube Runner!" Danny said. "The fastest tube-based ride in the tr-city area that's legally accepted…"

Star giggled. "Are you there spokesperson?" Danny shrugged. "Looks long though…"

"Yeah… should we come back later?"

"Yeah, you might be right. I think I saw a vending machine at that little rest area we passed. Maybe we can grab a drink there?"

"Sure. I'm still thirsty from those fries."

They both went to that very spot. Since it's a bit of a hot day, it was relaxing to have a roof over them with a few ceiling fans giving extra cool air.

Danny walked up to the machine and pulled out some quarters.

"Anything you want?"

"Maybe a lemonade." Star said. As Danny put quarters in, she wanted to ask as soon as she was sure nobody was around. "Question, have you ever stolen anything from a vending machine with your powers?"

"No… not on purpose." Danny answered.

"On purpose?" Star asked.

"Let's just say my first week inadvertently made all of the chocolate chip cookies and microwavable french pizzas go missing… until Tucker ate them."

"Huh…" Star remembered that week. She wanted one of those pizzas, only for Danny and his friends to walk by moments later and it disappeared. "So that's where it went…"

Danny handed the first drink, her lemonade, to her.

"For you." He said with a suave tone.

Star giggled while trying to stifle with her hand. "Thank you, Sweet Danny." As she took it, she thought about what she called him. "Hmm, Sweet Danny? That sounds too cutesy…"

Danny was about to plop more quarters in, but then he's pushed to the floor by someone. This made Star gasp.

"Hey, Star…" Dash said with a grin, leaning on the machine.

Star, and Danny, sent dirty looks at him.

"Dash?! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd have some fun here… then I saw you and decided to come see you." He said in a fake friendly tone.

"Well… you saw me. Now Danny and I are leaving…"

She was about to help Danny up, but Dash held a hand out.

"Whoa, Star! I came to tell you that I'm sorry…"

Star stopped in her tracks.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize how awesome you are. You're right to bring up how awful we were…" Dash was clearly lying through his teeth, and Star clearly wasn't falling for it. "Let me make it up to you… Come back to the A-List, and you can take Paulina's place by being my girlfriend… Ditch Fenturd for me!"

Star glared at him venomously.

"Forget it Dash! Even if this wasn't so obviously a ruse, you're an annoying idiot! I always thought that and even Paulina does! We only put up with for your football skills!"

"WHAT?!" Dash dropped his friendly act.

"Yeah... she's right..." Paulina's reluctant voice said.

Star looked back, seeing Kwan was holding a water gun in his hands with Paulina holding a water balloon in hers.

"You were supposed to wait for her to say yes then humiliate her in front of everyone!" Dash shouted.

"Well… I can't say she's wrong!" Paulina argued back.

"Why would I say yes, anyway?" Star asked. "You're terrible…"

Danny was getting up, smiling at Star showing these people what they deserve. That was, until, he happened to notice the ceiling fan above her seemed to be lowering.

_Wait… is that…_

"And furthermore!" Star said, pointing her finger at Kwan and Paulina in a chastising tone. "Water balloons and a water gun? We're at a _water park_, dummies! What's next, you're going to ruin a barbecue by bringing steaks?"

"Oh… that's not water, if you catch my drift…" Dash said with a smirk.

Star winced.

"Eww… how mature…" She sassed.

Paulina's eyes widened at that admission.

"Wait.. if this is not water, then what-" She realized what that means. "EWW!"

She dropped the balloon, letting it pop. Some of its contents splatter and she backs away in disgust.

Danny didn't pay attention to that, only the ceiling fan lowering again.

Paulina stormed off, annoyed that she was holding something like that. Dash and Kwan followed her.

"Wait! Come back!" Kwan begged.

"We can try a different way at revenge!" Dash shouted.

"The nerve of them…" Star said with her hands at her hips and her head shaking.

"Look out!" Danny ran and pushed Star out of the way in time for the ceiling fan to fall.

It broke to pieces, getting people's attention.

Star, having just seen it happen, stared wide eyed at it.

"Whoa… thanks, Danny." She said with a smile.

"Anytime…" He answered.

"Then anytime is a good time for this…"

She kissed him on the lips for a proper thanks, which he returned as a proper your welcome.

* * *

After a few minutes, a repairman was observing the fan and the park manager came to speak to the two.

"Apologies, miss… I thought for sure the install guy did his job right." He pulled out two passes. "Here, these are passes to get past all the lines. Free for the whole day, on the house. Consider it an apology."

"Wow… thank you, sir." Star took them. Once the manager walked away, she showed them to Danny. "Check out! We can ride any ride we want, no lines!" She noticed Danny wasn't paying attention to that, but where the fan once hung. "Danny?"

"Excuse me, Star. I gotta check something…"

Danny walked around the corner, leaving Star a bit confused.

With no one watching, he morphed and turned invisible. Once he did, he flew to observe where the fan fell. What he saw confirmed his suspicions.

"I was right…" He whispered.

Once he found a spot to turn human and return to Star, she had to ask.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, I came back as Danny Phantom and saw where the fan fell invisible."

"Danny, come on. It was an accident, like the manager said." Star assured.

"That's what he wants you to think, probably afraid you'd think it was intentional. I saw the wires and the holes. That fan didn't tear from poor installation… _someone_ cut it free and undid the screws.."

Star's eyes widened. She looked horrified.

"What?"

They both looked back at the fan, realizing someone intended them harm.

* * *

**Uh oh... someone is up to something bad.**

**While Sam and Tucker fail to do anything, Colette and the A-listers aren't going to give up.**

**To make matters worse, someone is out to do much worst than prank them or ruin their relationship.**

**Who could it be?**

**All we know is their day isn't over yet.**

**And yes, I'm intentionally calling back to Lucky In Love with this story.**

**biginferno: Possibly, not sure yet.**

**Invader Johnny: Someone apparently wants to break them up... physically.**

**Luiz4200: This is set before they met her in Stuck, so they won't meet up.**

**Jebest4781: I always wanted to do a story with Star as the love interest (in fact if I could bring the show back and make it last a few more seasons, I'd make her his girlfriend after character development) And yes, I do wish to do more with TMDDF, and Sailor Jupiter is someone I'd love to write someday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Get Strange

**_Chapter 4: Things Get Strange_**

Danny and Star walked together. They were trying to get Danny's revelation out of their minds, but Star couldn't help but ask.

"Was it… a ghost?" Star asked.

"It must've… but my ghost sense didn't go off…" Danny said. "Then again, we have been underwater a few times today. For all I know, the ghost was following me all day and I already sensed it without knowing."

Star held onto his hand tighter, looking scared.

"So.. what do we do?"

"Just keep enjoying our day. For all we know, that might have been for someone else and we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay…" She said. She took a breath. "Okay… we have free passes, so maybe we can use this to feel better."

"Sure… so, the Tube Runner?"

Star thought about it, but saw a few people they didn't want to see in line. The A-listers.

"Not anymore…" She said with a dirty look.

Danny saw where she was looking and shared the look.

"So… the big slides?" Danny suggested.

Star shrugged. "Sure…"

* * *

As they walked towards the large slides, Star looked back and saw something Danny didn't. She did so out of paranoia and scowled at what she saw. It was Sam and Tucker, hiding behind a passing photo booth.

_Those two… great… They're probably here to spy on us. I should call the cops, but Danny so far hasn't noticed and I don't want to worry him without solid proof._ An idea came to her._ Wait… did they make that thing fall?! Wait, no… they wouldn't be so low as to hurt me and they don't have what it takes to pull it off without Danny noticing because he saw it._

"Star, what's wrong?" Danny asked, noticing she was looking back.

"Huh?!" Star became aware. "Oh… just feeling paranoid that Colette, Dash or whoever did the fan thing is behind us… they're not."

Star sipped her lemonade drink from the bottle Danny just purchased. She drank it all to calm her nerves.

"Here… got that for you." Danny reached for her empty bottle.

"Thanks… uh… Love Muffin…" Danny looked to with an incredulous smile before laughing a bit. Star shook her head with some mild amusement. "Yeah… it sounded less silly in my head."

Looking back to see a they were passing a trash can, Danny stopped.

"I'll bet you a kiss I can make it with my back turned." He dated.

"Go ahead and try…" Star said with a competitive smirk.

They didn't see Dash and Kwan had just caught up with them.

"Okay… Paulina is out…" Dash said. "No problem, this is a two-man job."

"Even though she's not a man?" Kwan asked, clearly clueless.

"Anyway!" Dash said. "I'll chase them to the big slides. Once they get to one, you wait at the bottom. We'll make Twinkie into a pretzel to show Star what happens when you betray the A-list!"

Danny tossed the bottle into the air from behind.

"Here we go!" He said with a smile.

It did not land in the trash can. It hit a certain someone's head before bouncing off and entering its intended target.

"FENTON!" Was suddenly shouted.

They soon turned around and saw Dash running towards them, looking mad.

"Oh man, not again..." Danny muttered.

"Any chances of going Specter Island on him?" Star asked.

"As much as I'd want to, it's against being a hero or something. So our only choice is to avoid him. Come on!" Danny said as he grabbed her arm.

Kwan, who was left, just shrugged. "I guess I'll wait at the bottom of the slide…"

The two of them started running towards the slides but Star noticed something odd.

She saw her ex boyfriend Kwan entering the pool and swimming near the slide. Specifically, the bottom of it.

_What's he up to?_ Star thought as she and Danny started running up the steps, until it hit her.

"Danny, it's a trap! Kwan's at the bottom!" Star warned.

She would have stopped but Danny was still moving.

"I see, don't worry… I have an idea… just trust me…" He panted.

The had to run past everyone in line, much to their annoyance, and made it to the top.

"Excuse me!" The park employee at the top shouted. "You two need to get in line and-"

"Help! My ex-boyfriend and his idiot best friend are chasing after us!" Star said. "Also…" She pulled out the passes. "We have these!"

The employee rose a brow, but shrugged.

"Sure… go ahead… it's allowed."

Danny stepped up.

"I'll go first, you follow." He winked. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you. Just let me know it's you before you head down."

Star looked like she would question him, but knew Danny wouldn't abandon her. So, she nodded.

Danny went in to the large tube slide.

Once he went in, Star heard Dash shouted.

"HEY! MRS. FENTURD! YOU'RE TOAST! I DON'T CARE HOW HOT YOU ARE!"

Panicking, Star saw him reaching the last flight of stairs and looked into the slide.

"I'M COMING, DANNY!"

She immediately entered it.

She closed her eyes and screamed for her life. Then, almost as soon as she got in, she felt an arm wrap around her and she stopped sliding. She gasped.

"Boo…" She heard Danny say playfully.

Though it was dark, there was just barely enough light due to the walls not being solid enough to see Danny's face. She smiled.

"Danny? But, how-"

"I phased my hand to grab part of the slide." He said.

"I'M COMING DOWN YOU PUNKS! WHEN I'M DONE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" Dash shouted from the entrance.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! YOU HAVE NO PASS!"

Danny and Star smiled. He made himself and Star intangible as Dash slid through them. Wanting to see what's going to happen, they peek their heads through the floor.

They saw Kwan was ready to attack. However, when Dash came out, Kwan got on top of him and tried to force him down..

"Got you now, Fenton! Or… my ex-girlfriend I still kinda have the hots for… or- wait…" He got off. "Dash?"

Dash shoved him back.

"_Where are they?!_" He looked around. "I know I saw them go down first!"

"You two!" Both of them saw a security guard standing outside the pool, not happy to see them. "You didn't have a pass or wait in line, and I'm assuming by what you just said, you were planning to harass someone… you'll both be coming with me!"

Both Dash and Kwan both looked more than a little upset at this and reluctantly got out of the pool and pulled away by the guard by their wrists.

Both Danny and Star giggled at their expense. They shared a brief kiss. Once they were sure that Dash and Kwan were gone, Danny made him and Star tangible again and they slid down safely into the pool.

"What a couple of morons..." Star said in annoyance.

"Why did you ever date that guy, anyway?" Danny couldn't help but question and Star groaned.

"A combination of peer pressure, shallow attraction and the fact that he's the least annoying one of the jocks... which isn't saying much..." Star muttered in annoyance.

"Well, they're gone now...we can enjoy ourselves..." Danny said in a carefree way.

Star however, didn't feel so much of that, since she had a feeling she was being watched and she had a feeling she knew by whom.

* * *

After several turns on the slides, Star decided to do some sun bathing. Danny really didn't see the point to it. He was just lying in the sun and that's when he looked to Star.

"Star… is there really any point to this? We're just doing nothing in the sun..." Danny questioned.

"Hey, nothing wrong with getting a little color... am I right?" Star said as she turned over.

Danny, being a teenage boy, saw his hot girlfriend lie while wearing her swimsuit and he grinned.

"Then again... I think I'm starting to like this… especially _the view_." Danny said.

Star giggled, realizing what he was referring to.

"Oh Danny-baby… Uh… no. Too common..." Star said, still trying to think up a pet name.

Danny chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, I'll like anything you call me… as long as it's not an insult like what you used to call me." Danny said.

Star smiled. "I know but I want something special..." She said.

"I'm sure it will be..." Danny said.

Star giggled. "Like _this?_"

The two shared a kiss… which someone saw with jealous eyes.

Sam had her binoculars on and she grinded her teeth in rage the moment their lips met. Tucker was lying on his back, trying to look suave to save his so far unpleasant experience.

"That blonde brat is going to pay for this…" She said to herself.

"Sam… this is extreme…" Tucker tried to warn her.

"_Nobody asked you!_" She snapped without looking at him.

"Are you serious?!" Was heard behind them.

Sam and Tucker turned around and, to their surprise, they saw someone they knew behind the smoothie stand now approaching them.

"Valerie?" Tucker questioned, before trying to act suave and got up. "Hey…" He tried to flirt.

Sam glared. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a less friendly tone.

"This is my weekend job..." Valerie stated. "Now what's going on here?!" Valerie demanded.

"None of your business..." Sam said hostile.

"It is when it involves _my_ best friend..." Valerie said with her arms crossed.

"Danny and Star are on a date and Sam made me pay for her ticket because she can't use allowance for a while…" Tucker admitted.

Sam quickly right hooked Tucker's arm.

"Traitor!" Sam snapped.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Sam… what's wrong with you? Seriously…" Val said. "Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone is a school stereotype like Dash and Paulina pride themselves in being?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "_Yeah…_ I bet they aren't…" Sam said sarcastically.

"When are you just gonna tell Danny how you feel?" Valerie said. "If you don't, you may as well let him be with Star."

Sam cringed at hearing that.

"Excuse me?!" Sam said.

"Unlike you Sam, I actually have more of a reason to be mad at Star since I actually _dated_ Danny...but I'm not because I care about them and I want them to be happy..." Valerie said.

"Oh right, let him be happy with someone who called him a freak and a loser for _months_ before suddenly deciding she's in love with him!" Sam argued.

"Danny saved her bacon plenty of times already. Besides, people can change and learn from their mistakes. You should consider that." Valerie told her. "Sam…" Valerie tried to act more mature at the moment. "If you actually think you're a good friend for Danny, do you really think a good friend would stalk him and spy on his date to prove a point, even _if_ they're right?"

Sam seemed to look like she was considering it and lowered the binoculars. To their surprise, Valerie and Tucker both looked at each other to make sure they saw the same thing.

"You know what…" Sam said as though in realization. "You're right Valerie…" Both of them smiled. "Because a good friend… would just walk up and tell him she's wrong for him, because I _am_ right!"

Both of them groaned exasperated.

Just as Sam was about to march up to them, other voices spoke up.

"Danny Fenton and Star Strong are here?" They looked to see some girls from their school were there to. Three of them, Zoey, Paige and Ashley, who was the one who spoke. "Well, I happen to think those two are actually cute together."

"No one asked you!" Sam snapped.

"I'm a little jealous, but I like that Star left the A-list for him and not the other way around." Paige said.

"I actually found a website that shows you what your kids would look like if you uploaded pictures of yourselves." Zoey said. "I added photos of them from the middle school yearbook. They have the potential for _really cute_ baby girls and at least 2 cute sons..."

All three of them sigh in awe.

"Uh… girls?" Tucker spoke up, for once not in a flirtatious manner to the female sex. "You should run…"

He gestured to a very hostile looking Sam

"Ugh! _So_ jealous…" Ashley said.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Sam hissed before she soon ran after the three.

This left Tucker with Valerie, a slight awkward silence between them.

"So… want a smoothie?" She asked.

"You got blueberry and banana?" Tucker asked. Valerie nodded. "Okay, sure… I'll buy one please…"

* * *

While Sam was busy trying to deny any jealous and inflict potential bodily harm, she was unaware of the fact that she wasn't the only one spying on the happy couple.

Colette, who was using a pair of binoculars she borrowed from a boy she flirted with, saw the kiss and gripped the binoculars, nearly crushing them in her fists.

"Why that no good coquine… hmpt… No matter, Danny will be mine… they'll both see that soon enough…"

As the happy couple were sunbathing, Star was still trying to think up a special pet name for her current boyfriend.

_Hmm… Danny darling...no...too formal. Honey… no, it almost sounds like we're married if I call him that and I don't want to freak him out… Danny-Pie? Too lame. Pumpkin? Nah… Dumpling… Uh-huh… Pud'n? No…_ Star soon realized the direction her thoughts were going and she knew why.

She had a pretty light lunch and she was getting a little hungry again.

"Danny… I'll be back in a second… I'm gonna get a snack..." Star said, only to see that he had dozed off for a bit.

Star resisted the urge to giggle as she decided not to disturb him and left to go to a nearby snack bar.

Once she got up, she didn't see someone made their move.

Danny felt someone lean into him.

"Star?" He stirred. He reached out for her. "What's up, found a name for me? Or do you just want a kiss?" As he wrapped his arm around what he thought was Star, he noticed she felt different. He felt more skin, meaning she wasn't wearing a one-piece suit.

"I do indeed, Mon Amour…"

Danny quickly let go and crawled back when he realized who this was. His eyes opened widely when he saw her.

"Colette?!" He was not happy. "Why are you here? Where's Star?"

"It seems Estelle does not want you anymore… but do not worry… my arms are open for you…" She held out, wanting a hug.

"No thanks!" Danny said, standing up. "I can tell you're lying…"

"I am not lying when I say I like you…"

"Why?! I'm like… not a stud or whatever. Shouldn't you be hitting on an athlete or fawning over our local superhero, Danny Phantom?"

"Hmph… anyone can fawn over some silly superhero…"

Danny was surprised to hear that.

_Wow… she **is** the anti-Paulina…_

"Besides… you are not that common… My last boyfriend took two hours to realize he wanted me… it hasn't been two days and you've yet to realize how good we'd be…" She took a step closer, making Danny step back. "That's why I want you… but for now…" She held out a bottle of sunscreen. "I want you to help put some sunscreen… all over me."

She wanted an excuse for Danny to touch her.

Danny rolled his eyes. Then he had an idea.

"Hey! Guys! She needs someone to put sunscreen on her!"

Suddenly, a whole rush of boys got up and rushed over to Colette, surrounding her. Each one asked Colette to let them pour the sunscreen for her.

Colette got up and tried to find Danny, only to see him walking away, meeting up with Star.

She scowled at first, but smirked despite all the boys trying offer themselves up.

"Playing hard to get? You're dedicated, but I always win…"

* * *

"I cannot believe her…" Star said as she munched on her chocolate. "She swooped in and tried to steal my…" She looked at Danny, unsure what to call him. "Sweetums?"

Danny gave an unsure look with a so-so gesture. "Eh."

"Yeah, I thought so." Star said. She groaned in frustration at Colette's actions again. She huffed. "I need more than chocolate." She said as she stuffed the rest of her bar in her mouth. "Something that won't make me fat…"

Danny thought hard about it, but then saw a ride upcoming.

"Wanna try this ride? The Scream Cyclone?"

"Sure, maybe I can imagine Colette's screams when I put bacon in her expensive sweater the next time I see Cujo…" Star admitted. "Wanna come?"

Danny shook his head no. "You need this more than me."

Star nodded. She went past the lines thanks to the pass. The ride was a gravitron that happened to have a fountain in the center that shot water out, spraying the riders.

Star took a breath as the ride began moving.

"Here we go…"

It started spinning fast, and she started screaming with the others, finally having some fun.

Danny smiled. He nodded.

"She needed this after that…"

"DANNY!" He heard her scream an audible word over the rest of the riders. At first he laughed it off. "DANNY!" He heard it again, much to his confusion.

_Why is she screaming for me?!_

"HELP!"

His eyes widened.

One of Star's straps broke free, letting her arm go free. She was panicking. Then the strap on an ankle came off. She gasped in horror.

"HELP ME!"

That's when the strap around her other ankle broke.

However, to her surprise, she wasn't flying around. She felt hands grab her ankles and hold her in place.

She smiled when she realized who it was.

_Danny!_

As Danny held on, the rider operator noticed Star's straps on the floor. He panicked and turned the ride off. Once it stopped, the other riders seemed disappointed until they saw Star's predicament. Once she was let go from the last strap, she glared at him.

"YOU MANIAC! YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF THIS STUFF! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

As she yelled at the apologetic operator, Danny noticed where the straps were once attached. He notices something about them seemed off. So he flew to the metal straps themselves. He saw that they looked like they were broken off by force. It made his eyes widen.

Quickly finding a spot to turn back to Danny Fenton, he ran to Star and started to pull her away.

"Star, come on!"

"In a minute, Danny… I got a bone to-"

Danny turned her around.

"Now…" He had a serious look in his eye, one that made her snap out of it.

He took her by the wrist and pulled her away from the ride. He was carrying one of the straps.

"Danny?" Star asked, noticing how quiet and upset he looked. It made her worry. "Danny?" She asked again.

He stopped once they turned a corner and nobody was around to listen in.

"This is one of the straps…" Danny showed it to her. "Notice something odd?"

Star took a closer look. Her eyes widened.

"It's all bent, like someone pulled it off…" Star said quietly.

Danny nodded.

"First the fan, now this? I don't think these are coincidences…" He responded. "_Someone_ did this on purpose…"

* * *

**It looks like someone else has made themselves aware. Danny realized someone is trying to harm Star, but who? And why?**

**All we know is this fun day together is getting less fun for them both.**

**Just wait for Chapter 5!**

**Invader Johnny: Unless Colette has powers of her own, unlikely.**

**Jebest4781: Thank you, let's find out who it is soon...**

**Luiz4200: Let's find out if it's the latter!**

**Dreams Come True 996: Dash is one of them, for sure. Ultimate Spider-Man's version of Flash Thompson is another. I'll have to sit through a lot of fictional bullies to know for sure.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Intruder

_**Chapter 5: A New Intruder**_

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe it, Star."

Both of them were walking as fast as they could while trying to avoid attention. Star wasn't doing as well though, as she kept darting her eyes back and forth.

"What… do we do now?"

"Maybe we should leave the park?" Danny suggested.

Star's eyes widened.

"No!" Danny looked confused by her words, though she was able to reword it to avoid why she wanted to stay. "I mean… even if we leave, who is to say whoever is doing this would be fine with letting us leave or not bothering us somewhere else?"

Danny cupped his chin and thinks.

"You have a point…"

Star let her breath go.

_Plus… I haven't had the right time to show Danny what I brought._

"What should we do? At this point, he or she probably figured out you're still in one piece." Danny asked.

"Maybe… we set a trap?" Star suggested.

"I have the Fenton Thermos in the locker we rented. I can go get it." He said. "But what about luring our friend?"

"So far, I've been the one he likes to pick on." Star pointed out.

"Okay?" Danny asked, not liking where this is going.

"We should use me as bait."

"Oh no!" Danny said. "Out of the question! Too dangerous!"

Star had a smirk and one brow raised.

"Any _more_ dangerous than being stuck on an island with a monster, locked in a school by an evil supervillain, hunted in another world by an egomaniac hunter or making out with someone who half an entire dimension wants dead?"

Danny was about to answer, but sighed exasperated.

"You made your point. What do you have in mind?"

Star looked around, pondering a plan. "We gotta find a place I'm super likely to get hurt…" She walked a few feet forward. "Maybe…"

That's when Danny noticed something to the left that made him run toward Star and pull her back.

It was a hot dog cart, moving past them like a car on the freeway.

"My cart!" The vendor shouted running past them. "Someone stop it! I don't know how it happened but it just took off!"

Both of them blinked and stared at each other.

"I somehow think that won't be too hard to find…" Danny muttered to her.

* * *

After 5 more minutes of walking, Star noticed how worried and ready for battle Danny was.

She wrapped her hand around his.

"Danny?" He didn't look at her, worried for whoever was doing this would attack again. She tried something. "Snookums?"

That got his attention, his wide-eyed attention.

"That… sounds like I'm either your son or your cat…"

"Right… not that one. Anyway, maybe we should get your thermos first, before anything else?"

"Right…Let's go."

They walked together, though Star noticed how close he was being. Normally, she wouldn't mind, especially in their current state of dress, though she was worried for his sake.

"Danny… I don't think we should worry so much you have to huddle next to me."

Danny took a breath and stepped away a bit, but not too far.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it…" He said. That's when they both noticed how close they were to the lockers. "Okay… wait here. I'll try and hurry up."

She nodded.

Once he got in, Star saw someone was trying and failing to hide from her.

It was Sam and Tucker, though the latter was clearly less interested in spying than the former.

As much as it made her eye roll, she had an idea.

_Maybe… they can help. They don't like me, but Danny can make them help._

"Excuse me, young lady?" A man's voice said behind Sam.

"Butt out, buster!" Sam snapped without even looking.

Tucker did see and panicked.

"Uh… Sam?"

Sam turned around.

"What?!"

She realized, to her surprise and horror, it was a security guard.

"We had complaints of two people causing trouble. One young male who loiters around the girl's restrooms and pestering women sunbathing. Then there's a girl who attempted assault on three other girls. You two match their description… come with me."

Both of them groaned and reluctantly followed, to Star's amusement.

"So much for that idea… oh well. It's more important we find the bad guy, that can wait for another time."

Danny, who is carrying the thermos, stepped out halfway into her talking to herself.

"Boo…" He said, getting her attention. He overheard that last part. "What can wait for another time?"

"Oh… uh…" Star decided to lie. "Getting… my eyelashes curled… yeah! Remember how noticeable they used to be? Well… I used to do that all the time and I thought maybe doing that… tomorrow instead of after this?"

Danny shrugged. "I think you look better without them so noticeable."

"Oh… thanks… uh… Dreamboat? Actually no, that sounds like I obsess over you." She cleared her throat. "So… that thermos ready?" Danny nodded. "Great… maybe we can… set a trap now."

"Any ideas?" Danny asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

* * *

While Star and Danny were making plans to trap their villain, they were unaware that there is another kind of danger lurking around the park.

"Now where in the world is my idiotic little sœur and my soon-to-be copain..." Colette thought in frustration as she tried to search for them, ignoring every single boy who saw her and hit on her.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a smoothie?" One guy asked.

"Wanna go on the Vomit Vortex with me? I promise that it's totally awesome..." Another guy asked.

"You're hot… "A nerdy boy with glasses asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Another asked desperately.

Most of the boys tried to get her attention and some of the girls looked at her in jealousy as always.

Colette merely rolled her eyes at their pathetic attempts to win her over.

"I am sorry but I am looking for my Mon Amour...so go away..." Colette said dismissively as she had no time to deal with pathetic boys who worshiped the ground she walks on.

_So many boys...but there is only one Danny…_ Colette thought as she continued to search for the only boy she thought was interesting.

* * *

"Star… you're pretty, a smart girl, a very good kisser and a wonderful girlfriend… but this is a_ terrible_ idea."

"Well… we don't have much good ones ready for us to use." Star said. "But I trust you…"

They were standing around the corner, getting themselves ready to trap their foe. Once Star went out and Danny saw the slightest hint of something off, he'd fly in, rescue her, and use the thermos on the mystery attacker.

"Alright then, let's do it…"

Star quickly kissed Danny on the cheek as thanks.

"Nice one… uh… Pookie-Bear?"

Danny winced.

"I don't know why… but I'd rather you call me "Loser" or "Freak" than _that._"

"Yeah…" Star said, apologetic. "That sounded like something a possessive, mushy stalker says…" She took a breath. "Okay… here we go." She took a step out. "Okay! Here I am!" She started to act in an intentionally bad way. "Here I am! Not being protected from ghosts by my boyfriend!"

"Star…" Danny stuck out and stage whispered to her. "Draw _his or her_ attention, not everyone else's…"

Star realizes she was indeed drawing attention from people passing by.

"Right… sorry…" She cleared her throat. "Here I go…"

She started walking in a calm manner, her hands behind her back as she took calm, long steps.

All the while, Danny was around the corner.

"Okay… whoever you are… show yourself…"

"Danny?"

He groaned at the sound of that French, snobby voice.

_Please tell me Colette is a ghost the entire time and I can use my powers on her…_

He turned around, seeing her looking at him with glistening green eyes.

"How are you, beau?" She asked.

_No ghost sense so far… No luck…_

"Whatever you want to try and do to me, kiss me, hug me or whatever, can it wait for, like, another 10 minutes?"

"But I am here _now…_" She said before noticing the cylindrical device in his hands. "What is that?"

"This? Oh… uh…"

"If I recall, your parents are inventors, no?" She asked. "Is that a special thermos?"

_Well, it's not a lie._

"Yes… yes it is."

She took the thermos, to Danny's surprise.

"Does it keep the soup warm? May I try?"

No! There are still ghosts inside!

"Colette! No!"

The boys from earlier saw Colette pretty much throwing herself at Danny and they got jealous.

"That's her boyfriend?" One of them said in disbelief.

"What does she see in him?" The other said, looking jealous.

"I'm better looking then that dork" One of them muttered with his arms crossed.

Danny was distracted by Colette, causing him to not notice Star was just standing there.

She sighed. "So far, so-" That's when she heard a scream. She looked to where it came from. It was when she turned she saw it. It was the go-cart used by the security staff driving in her direction. "Oh no…" She ran in the direction Danny was in.

Before she could call out, she saw Colette had the thermos that Danny was trying to take back.

_Colette?!_ She thought angrily. _Even when she doesn't know it, she's ruining everything!_  
"Colette, give that back!" He said as he tried to reach for it.

"I think not…" She kept it away from him. "If you'd like it, you must kiss me willingly for once!"

"How about you kiss my knuckles?!" Star shouted as she ran up to them.

Colette saw her stepsister running towards her, and the cart following.

"Estelle?!" She shouted when she saw the cart coming for them. "What did you do?!"

Danny and Star ran together as Colette ran in the opposite direction. While she also avoided the cart that hit a wall, she tripped and landed in a trash can. Once she got out, she was turning red with rage while covered in some trash. She didn't pay attention to the boys coming to her air and trying to make sure she was fine.

"You okay, babe?" One asked.

"Here, let me help you!" Another said.

"No, me!" Another went.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. She pointed to Star. "Zis is not over, Estelle!"

She turned around and stormed off, with the boys still following her despite her rage.

Star, despite what happened, smirk.

"Well, that's one pest gone…" She said.

Danny, seeing Colette dropped his thermos, picked it up.

"Sorry about that… maybe this time I stick around while invisible?"

"That might work…" Star said.

* * *

"Aw… come on, Kwan!" Dash begged.

Kwan and Paulina were both halfway through the exit when the former turned back.

"Forget it, Dash. I'm not so eager to get payback that I'd get a warning I'd be banned for life from this place." Kwan responded. "I'm heading home."

"And I'm still not talking to you for the rest of the week for that balloon trick of yours!" Paulina shouted.

Both of them stormed out, leaving Dash alone to march back in.

"I'm gonna find Mr. and Mrs. Twinkie and make them pay for this…"

* * *

Star was walking around, alone as far as people are concerned. In actuality, her boyfriend was in his ghost form and following her while hovering off the ground, like a balloon.

"Okay, let's hope for the best, Danny."

Danny moved in to her ear. "You have to pretend I'm not here… remember, nobody can see me and only you know I'm here." He reminded her.

"Right…" She whispered.

As she kept walking, she looked around. She figured it she were close to something that could risk her safety, like a nearby ride where someone could go flying off and land on her was a good idea.

She spotted the Vomit Vortex and figured that would be a good opportunity. She stood next to the ride, not even in line for the ride. She decided to wait with her arms crossed.

"Okay…" Danny whispered. "To make it more convincing, make it seem like you're waiting for me." Star nodded. She put on a fake scowl and tapped her foot. Then she heard Danny giggle. "Wow… you're cute when you're angry…"

She couldn't help but giggle as well. "Stop…"

"Stop what, Star?"

To their displeasure, they recognized the voice. Star rolled her eyes to her right.

"What do you want, Dash?"

"Oh, you know… payback for threatening to sick your dad on us for letting us be the top of the food chain at Casper High. You forget, I'm the king of Casper!"

"More like the _jester_…" She muttered.

"So… I'm here to dish out some punishment! Where's Twinkie?" He looked around.

_Okay, we found a worse nickname than Pookie-Bear._

"I'm… waiting for him. He had to use the restroom."

"Heh… some boyfriend, abandoning his girlfriend like this."

Danny, who was there but invisible, clenched his fists.

_I so want to just deck him while he can't see me…_

"You know, you _are_ kinda hot. Maybe I should be honest and offer you a chance to be queen of Casper High…"

Star made a disgusted look.

"No thanks… I'd rather make out with a raccoon."

Dash scoffed. "Oh well… Star Baxter actually sounded good…"

"_That's_ a matter of opinion…" Star responded with an urge to vomit.

As Dash readied his fist, Star quickly kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" He stepped back and lifted his leg, holding onto it to soothe the pain. "Ow! Wow that hurt!"

Star then sent a swift punch in his nose, making him hold onto his face to sooth the pain.

"That's for thinking you can badmouth Danny around me!"

Danny smirked.

"What a woman…" He said under his breath. That's when his ghost sense went off. "Uh oh…"

Dash snarled once he was done soothing in pain.

"Fine! You aren't hot enough I won't do this!"

Dash was about to make another attack. That's when something appeared from the ground between them.

It was a large, four-armed bear, with green fur that almost looked like it was on fire.

"A ghost!" Star exclaimed.

"A GHOST!" Dash screamed before he ran away, screaming in a higher pitch.

Star looked very disappointed she ever used to hang out with him.

_Coward..._

Other people noticed the ghost and ran away. Everyone but Star, who the ghost bear looks down on and snarls in her face.

"Uh… hi?" She tried to remain calm. "I don't suppose you know the Monster of Specter Island? We're friends… sort of. I fed him once so… that kind of counts, right?"

The bear ghost ignored her, it instead rose a claw. However, the claw couldn't seem to move down. That's because Danny Phantom, who turned visible, was holding onto its claw before pulling it away from Star and tossing it away.

"Hey, Yogi! Get lost before you get a boo-boo!" Danny snarked.

"Nice!" Star grinned before a confused look came to her face. "Although… who is Yogi? And why are you using what little kids call getting hurt?"

Danny looked back at her, rather surprised to hear her say that.

"Okay… I really need to catch you up on some pop culture…" The bear ghost got back up and Danny saw it marching towards them. "After I deal with Little Bear here…"

"Oh!" Star said with a finger up. "I understood that reference!"

* * *

**Thanks to flower princess11, who also suggested Pookie-Bear as a nickname in reference to TMDDF. It's a name so unsettling that even in a world where Katie Kaboom probably doesn't exist it's disturbing for Danny.**

**But now they are attacked by a ghost. But is this the ghost who they've been having trouble with?**

**Jebest4781: The bear might be a hint.**

**qazse: She and Tucker are now in serious trouble...**

**Invader Johnny: Valerie is clearly the mature one.**

**Luiz4200: They almost got banned for life, that's something.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Least favorite are definitely Sam and Tucker.**

**Guest: Hmm... maybe?**


	6. Chapter 6: Boy Versus Beast

**Chapter 6: Boy versus Beast**

"Popcorn!" One food vender shouted from his stand. "Get your popcorn!" He looks to a passing couple. "Popcorn?!" They kept walking past him, but he wasn't going to let down. He saw a mother and her daughter walking past him. "Popcorn, ma'am?" She ignored him. "Anyone? Popcorn?" However, his stand gets crushed by two figures fighting. "Uh… never mind!" He ran off.

It's Danny Phantom, punching the ghostly bear.

"Get lost, this ain't the Hundred Acre Woods!" Danny shouted.

The bear pushed him off. With its claws, it tried to attack Danny, but he created a dome to protect himself.

As the bear kept striking his shield, Danny got to thinking.

_That's weird… this thing can't be what's been following us. It's too… animalistic. Actually… he looks familiar._

His thoughts ended when he saw the bear smelling something. It was turning to follow a scent, one that made its mouth water. That's when it ran off.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Sam and Tucker had just left the guard's office. Tucker was very upset with what he went through.

"I knew this would totally go bad…" He muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "You know… _I_ didn't tell you to hit on those girls, right?"

Tucker refused to answer.

That's when someone stood in their way, with a grin and a desire to hit something.

"Well lookie here…" Dash said. "I couldn't handle Star's loser boyfriend, but the rest of his loser friends will do for now…"

Sam gritted her teeth at someone calling Danny Star's boyfriend.

However, before anything could happen, the sound of a bear's growling caught their attention.

The bear in question is the large green one with four arms.

"Ghost bear?!" Sam and Tucker questioned.

Dash squealed.

"Don't hurt me!" He cowered and curled up, shivering.

The bear ignored him and went past him. That's when Danny flew past them and went after the bear, not noticing his friends or Dash, just the creature that almost harmed his girlfriend.

"Danny?" They both asked.

Before Sam could follow, two security guards ran up to them.

"You three! Ghost attack! Everyone out!"

"What?! No!" Sam shouted.

She's too late, the guards drag all three of them, much to Sam's annoyance.

* * *

The bear found its way to a hot dog cart, where it started eating what was inside.

Danny arrived and saw it devouring the food inside.

"Well, this proves it. No way this thing is what's been trying to hurt Star…" He pondered. "I _know_ I saw this thing somewhere…"

"Danny!" He heard Star's voice. He turned to see her catching up. "I had to hide from the guards to catch up to you!" She stopped, gasping for some air as she bent her knees and caught her breath. "Where's the-" She saw the bear eating from the cart. "Oh… I guess he was hungry."

"Weird… I feel like I should know this ghost…"

Once the bear was finished, it stuck its head out and saw Star. It snarled.

"Uh… Danny? Why does he look like he hates me?"

"Good question." Danny said. It tried to attack her, but Danny tackled into the beast. "Step off, Paddington!"

"I got that reference too!" Star said as he and the bear ghost rolled around, trying to wrestle with one another.

"Not the time, Star! Get to safety!"

"On it!"

Star was about to make a break for it when she saw they were heading to the lockers. She gasped.

_If they keep fighting in there… I gotta get it out!_

She ran in that direction, not caring who saw her.

* * *

"Ugh! We should be in there!" Sam shouted.

She and Tucker were essentially forced outside along with most of the people who came today.

"Danny's got this, Sam…" Tucker assured her.

"I_ know_ he does! It's just…" She groaned again. "Fighting ghosts with him is _our_ thing… not Star'S…"

Tucker rose a brow.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? What if that thing tears her limb from limb? How do you think her dad's going to feel?"

"Okay… fair point… but still…"

* * *

Danny and the bear just tried to push each other.

"Come on, Smokey!" Danny challenged as he tried to push the creature out of the locker room of the Floody Waters. "I got a date with a hot and awesome girl I need to get back to!"

The bear ghost only snarled again.

_Not a talker… okay then._

Danny pulled back and fired in the beast's chest, sending it into a wall, breaking a few lockers open.

"Oh… really hope no valuables are in there." Danny said with worry before logic came to his head. "Then again… why would they bring something that valuable and leave it in there?"

At the same time, Star went into the girl's locker room, to check out what she left.

"I can't believe I left something so valuable in that bag!" She scolded herself. "I should have just told him to come with me after 5 to pick it up…"

She raced to her locker and pushed the combination on the keypad on it.

_Come on… come on…_

That's when the wall that separates the boys' and girls' locker rooms tore down. Through it came both Danny and the bear ghost.

As Danny tried to grapple with the beast again while bobbing back and forth to avoid the extra claws, he saw Star there. It made no sense.

"Star?! What are you doing here?!"

"Uh… I had to…" Her eyes darted back and forth. "Get something…"

Danny rose a brow, but the bear struck him in the face as he was distracted.

Star's eyebrows rose.

_Uh oh…_

The bear stomped its way towards her.

"Danny…" Star said, walking backwards.

Danny got up.

He fired a blast of his freezing power to trap the ghostly beast in ice. Once he did that, he flew to Star, carrying her out.

He flew around a now abandoned concession stand. At first, Star was relieved. But then Danny began to reprimand her.

"I told you to hide.."

"I know! I know…" Star said, very apologetic. "But I had to come back…"

Danny saw the duffel bag was now in her arms. He sighed exasperated.

"Star, are your clothes worth it?"

"I… didn't come back for my clothes…" She said, sounding saddened for worrying him.

Danny's angered look is replaced with surprise.

"Uh… what?"

"I didn't just want to come back here to make up for that time I made fun of you with Paulina… I wanted to make up for… something else. I had it inside my bag and wanted to give it to you when we finished the day." Star said, sounding saddened. "I was afraid… it would get broken again."

"Again?" Danny asked, no longer upset and now curious what she's talking about. "Star? What's in-"

They hear the sound of breaking from inside the locker room.

"Uh oh…" Star realized what just happened.

"Star… this time, for sure, hide… it's after you."

"Right!"

Star then hopped over the concession stand's counter.

Danny returned to the locker room, where he saw the bear coming out of the entrance.

"Okay Banjo… get ready for this!"

The bear once again rushed towards Danny.

Danny threw a punch at the beast right in the face.

This wasn't enough to knock it out, but it did knock it back.

With a swing of his leg, Danny kicked it in the chest.

However, this was not enough to stop it, as the bear began swinging its claws at Danny.

_Okay… clearly this isn't the ghost. That doesn't mean I should let him go._

With that, Danny waited for the ghost bear to make another move. Danny bobbed out of the way and grabbed the bear's arm. He then swung it around before slamming it in the ground.

With the bear knocked down, Danny pulled out the thermos and decided to use it.

The ghost bear only has a moment to growl in anger before sucked into Danny's cylindrical device.

"Got him… "Danny said.

Seeing Danny has won, Star hopped over the counter and raced to join him.

"Way to go, you got the ghost!" Star cheered.

"Don't start celebrating yet, Star..." Danny said, still with a suspicious look on his face as he looked around.

Star blinked in confusion

"What do you mean? The ghost is caught. We're safe, right?" She asked, confused.

"I don't think so… Star, the attacks that happened earlier were well thought out and deliberate, but this ghostly bear… I'm sure I've fought it before and it is too primal to think like that…"

"What are you saying?" Star asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"I'm saying that I think we still have a ghost around here..." Danny said.

Star's eyes widened. "Whaa?"

"Hmm… I suppose you are smarter than your report cards peg you out to be..." A new voice said, startling the two teens.

"Of course..." Danny said in recognition. "_That's_ how I recognize the bear…"

"What is it, Danny?" Star asked in concern.

"Those attacks... my ghost sense didn't go off before... and targeting someone I care about... there's only one person in the world who uniquely combines all of those... isn't that right, Plasmius?!" He shouted out.

Vlad then appeared in front of them, applauding sarcastically.

Star gasped and got behind Danny, though sending a glare at the older half-ghost.

"Nicely done, Daniel. Took you long enough…" Vlad Plasmius said. "Ah, Ms. Estelle Joy Strong. Oh, I forgot… you prefer Star!" He greeted in his fake charm.

"Hi… Mr. Mayor…" She said with a notable tone of no respect.

"Ah… I see my future stepdaughter-in-law knows who I am…" Vlad went as he got his feet on the ground.

"Forget it, Vlad! There is no way my mom would _ever_ want you…" Danny said.

"She won't have a choice when I rule the world, won't she?!" Vlad snapped before clearing his throat. "In any case, you're probably wondering why I'm here…"

"Not really…" Danny said in a usual calm tone. "Usually you just go out of your way to ruin my day just for laughs…"

"Well… for once it isn't you I'm trying to mess with, though making your day awful is a bonus." Vlad admitted. "I'm actually here for _her…_"

Both of them looked to each other in disbelief.

"Uh… why?" Danny asked.

Vlad had a notable scowl on his face.

"Not once did you ever trap me in that accursed thermos your idiot father made… until _she_ came along! That complete novice somehow got me trapped in that stupid thing!" His fists were seething with anger. "I was a laughing stock for days because of her!"

"So… you wanted to hurt Star?" Danny asked before sending a very affectionate smile to her. "Aww… my archenemy hates you. That's, like, a definite sign of being an awesome girlfriend for a superhero."

Star blushed and sent a loving smile at him.

"Thanks Danny…"

As if they just forgot Vlad even exists, the two share a kiss. That's when Danny playfully kissed Star in the forehead, sending giggles.

"So cute…" He said.

"Stop it!" She giggled. "Your archenemy is watching…"

"Let him. The old fruitloop can wait… This is so much better than fighting him…" He said between kissing her face more.

Star giggled again.

"Stop!" She said before another kiss to share.

Vlad was just standing there, looking more than a little miffed they were ignoring him and showing each other affection in his presence.

"Okay… _seriously?!_ I'm trying to destroy you and you're just being rude…"

Danny and Star stopped their affectionate behavior and glared at him.

"You mean like trying to waste my girlfriend because you're unbelievably petty?" Danny asked.

"See if _this_ is petty!"

Vlad fired a ghost ray at the two. Danny let go of Star and blocked with a rectangular shield.

"Star…"

"On it!"

She ran away for cover, leaving Danny and Vlad.

"Okay, fruitloop… for ruining a really good day with a really awesome girlfriend, I'll knock your block off!"

"Pathetic fool!" Vlad said.

Danny flew at Vlad, intending to tackle, but Vlad quickly backhanded Danny. He then flew in and threw a punch that created a crater. With that, he flew after Star, who was still running for her life.

When she looked back, she saw Vlad closing in.

"Oh no!"

"I guess you _won't_ be my daughter-in-law after all!" Vlad said as he was about to fire at her.

Danny caught up and grabbed Vlad by the cape, pulling on it. This made Vlad lose his aim and hit the ground beneath Star's feet. While it didn't hurt her, it made her fall.

Meanwhile, Danny slammed Vlad into the ground.

"Stay away from Star, she's still trying to come up with a pet name for me!"

Vlad expressed disgust with a facial reaction.

"How saccharine…"

"You wouldn't know, Cheesehead…" Danny said with a mocking smirk. "You're too busy being bitter one girl who barely considered you a friend wasn't into you…"

"I don't know, Danny!" Star said sitting up. "Maybe he just can't find a date online because he's too creepy and has a lame sense of fashion if he's always wearing a suit!"

Both of them laugh, leaving Vlad fuming mad.

"Just as quippy as you are…" Vlad fired at Danny, sending him in the air. "Fine! I'll destroy you both!"

As Vlad flew up to continue his fight with Danny, Star was getting up when she noticed her bag felt odd. She looked down and noticed the noticeable bump of where her surprise is supposed to be is now smaller.

"Oh no…" She said under her breath.

She opened the bag and gasped.

_It's ruined!_

Star looked up and saw Vlad in a fist fight with Danny. She glared and began gritting her teeth.

Despite knowing how dangerous it would be, she had to just shout.

"_**HEY! FRUITLOOP!**_"

* * *

**Vlad's back! And he's just as petty as ever.**

**And now he's ruined Star's surprise for Danny.**

**What is it and why is she so angry for it? You'll find out.**

**Star not knowing a lot of Danny's pop culture references just felt like it could be a fun joke for a while. Danny's gonna catch her up on their future dates.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Ultimate Enemy, Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized (ironically) are my favorites. Livin' Large and Phantom Planet are my least favorite.**

**Invader Johnny: You were right, it's Vlad**


	7. Chapter 7: Star Steps Up

**Chapter 7: Star Steps Up**

They've had this fight many times before. After some time, Danny was doing much better than the first time they've ever face each other. Vlad still had experience, so it wasn't easy to win yet.

Danny blocked a punch with both hands up. He threw a kick that manages to hit Vlad in the chin.

This was something that did make an angry look at his face.

"You'll pay for this, Daniel!"

Before he could make his attack, he heard another voice shouting from below. One that he could not ignore.

"_**HEY! FRUITLOOP!**_"

Vlad really hated that line. So hearing it from someone else really irritates him.

He looked down, snarling at Star.

"How dare you call me that, girl!"

Danny was more than a little afraid Star was getting his archenemy's attention.

"Star! What are you-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She kept shouting at Vlad, pointing a finger at him. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU INTERRUPTED OUR DATE, ONE I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE GREAT FOR DANNY, BUT YOU BROKE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT THAT I WAS GOING TO SHOW HIM!"

Danny blinked.

"Something… important?"

Vlad only scoffed.

"Then I take great pleasure in ruining something special you had for Daniel!"

Star gritted her teeth and her fists shook.

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" She demanded.

"WHAT?!" Danny gasped in horror. "Star! No!"

Vlad landed in front of her, looking down with an evil grin.

"I _said_ I take great pleasure in-"

SLAP!

To his surprise, and Danny's own, Star slapped him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW…_ DARE_ YOU! IT'S NO WONDER HIS MOM HATES YOUR GUTS!"

Vlad just froze right there. This girl, who has no power and little experience in battling ghosts, just had the audacity to slap him across the face.

It was enough to enrage him almost as much as Jack Fenton having the woman he lusts for as a wife.

Slowly, he looked to Star, glaring murderously.

It was now Star realizes she may have made a mistake.

"You.. blonde little brat!" Vlad shouted.

He raised his hand.

Danny took advantage of Vlad being distracted and kicked him in the head, knocking him down.

"Get away from her, Plasmius!"

Vlad, who hit the ground head first, got up and held on to his forehead to soothe the pain.

"Annoying whelps!"

Vlad fired a ghost ray at Danny, who dodged to fly to Star and carry her to safety.

"Okay… in retrospect, slapping a supervillain may not have been the smartest idea…" She admitted.

"No… but I gotta give you props…" Danny said with a smile. "That was cool…"

Vlad snarled in frustration.

"You two are a literal headache!" He shouted, though he held his head with both hands. "ACK! I'll make sure those two don't live to look back and call themselves high school sweethearts..." He said with a lower volume.

* * *

Outside, most of the park's patrons were outside, having seen flashes of lights. There was panic and people taking their phones out to take pictures.

"We have to get in!" Sam told Tucker.

"Uh… how? We can't fly or anything like that…" Tucker pointed out.

Sam was about to argue, but then noticed something.

"Wait… where's Valerie? I thought I saw her go too…"

* * *

Danny flies with Star, going through one of the attractions, a large mountain that also functions as a ride, and they find themselves inside a basketball court.

"Huh… the rumors are true." Danny said.

"Yeah… Valerie couldn't find out because she's only allowed to serve food." Star added.

"Okay…" Danny set her down on her feet. "This time, please stay put. As awesome as it is you'd stand up to Vlad, I'd rather you let me handle him."

"Okay…" Star responded.

"I'll be back." He told her before turning around.

"One more thing!"

Danny turned around. That's when Star put her hands on his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Reacting fast, Danny kissed her back. They pulled back and Star smiled affectionately in his face.

"What was that for?" Danny asked with an equally happy smile.

"Good luck…" Star responded. "Now kick his butt!"

"Got it!" Danny gave a thumbs' up.

Danny flew up and phased through the ceiling.

Star sighed. "There goes my… uh… Danny-Poo?" She winced. "Eww… no!"

"Someone there?" A voice was heard.

Star gasped and hid underneath bleachers.

"Gotta hide…" To her surprise, the person who entered was someone she knew who looked around to see if she was alone. "Valerie… I better-"

"Time to waste those ghosts!"

In that instant, Valerie hovered into the air. Star's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend suddenly summon some sort of high tech armor and also some kind of hoverboard.

"She really _is_ a ghost hunter..."Star whispered.

While she already knew since Danny told her, it's different being told about it and seeing it in person.

"Now… Phantom and Plasmius are toast!"

She then saw Valerie jet off… in the direction where Danny went.

Suddenly memories of all of the times Valerie spoke about her hatred of ghosts, especially one ghost in particular, flooded Star's mind.

Her eyes widened as she knew what Valerie intends to do.

"Oh man, Danny!" Star exclaimed as she soon found herself running.

* * *

Danny tackled Plasmius into one of the rides. The flow of water hitting the top of his head only made his headache worse.

"I swear, I don't know who I hate more right now… you or your father! Hmm… maybe you." Vlad said as he got off the wall he made an impact on.

Vlad was trying to concentrate and create duplicates of himself, but he stopped mid split and the copies returned into him. This is because his head was still throbbing.

"Wow… I hit harder than I thought…" Danny had a smile on his face. "I guess someone is getting out of shape…"

"I'll show you out of shape!" Vlad shouted, getting very impatient.

As he was about to attack, a blast out of nowhere sent Vlad Plasmius crashing into the ground.

To both of their surprise, it was Valerie Gray, who fired from her arm cannon.

"Stand down, ghosts!"

Vlad got up and grumbled.

"I do not have time for this… LEAVE!" Vlad shouted.

"You first!" Valerie said.

She fired rockets from her jet sled, all of them heading towards him.

Too injured to focus, Vlad was barely able to dodge them before Danny took advantage of the situation and blasted Vlad and freezing him whole. Since Vlad was in the air, he fell and the ice shattered.

Groaning, Vlad got on all fours and looked up.

"I do not have time for this… but at least the cheerleader isn't the one who did this to me…" Seeing a piece of ice, he grabbed it and pressed it against where his head was hurting. "I will have my revenge! Ow!" He lowered his voice, the pain of his head hitting too much.

Even though Vlad is very powerful, he is not invulnerable. So, his head injury from both Danny's kick and hitting solid concrete is too much for him. He's barely left his role as mayor outside of messing with Danny, so he is getting rusty.

Not even bothering to make a last speech before escaping, Vlad scowled at the two before phasing into the ground, getting away from them both.

Once that was done, Danny landed where Vlad was.

"He's gone…"

He hears the sound of a blaster being ready.

"Guess I'll have to settle for you…"

Danny turned to see Valerie was aiming her weapon at him. In response, he held his hands up.

"Whoa! I did not do any of this, this was just my day off…" Danny said.

"Ghosts are ghosts, nothing more."

Valerie fired at him, making Danny fly away to dodge her blasts.

Danny retreated to the ground, trying to find cover. Each time he saw something he could use to hide and potentially turn invisible, Valerie fired a blast that made him pull back to avoid and go in a different direction.

_This isn't good… I gotta get away from her and back to Star!_ He thought as he tried to avoid Valerie.

His thoughts were interrupted when he's hit in the back by one of Valerie's blasts.

This made him collapse on the ground. As he struggled to get up, Valerie hopped off her hovercraft and aimed her blaster.

"Been waiting a long time for this…" Valerie readied her blaster. "So long, Danny Phantom."

However, someone ran in and blocked Valerie's aim. That someone was Star.

"Get away from him!"

Due to the visor she was wearing, Star couldn't see the shocked look on Val's face but she knew it was there.

_WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING?!_ Valerie thought in shock and worry.

She couldn't believe it, her best friend is defending her worst enemy.

"St- I… I mean, whoever you are… get out of the way! "Valerie ordered.

Star stood her ground.

"No way, Danny Phantom didn't do anything wrong!" Star said, both in anger and concern.

This is her best friend, and yet she is trying to annihilate her boyfriend.

Star is so emotionally conflicted but she knew what she had to do. She just hoped Val doesn't find out that she knows her secret in the process.

"Didn't do anything wrong?! He's a_ ghost!_" Valerie shouted, as if that was enough of an answer.

Star was actually appalled a bit. She tried to maintain her patience though.

"That doesn't mean he's a bad guy! He saved my life! If you want to hunt someone, why not go after the ghost with that looks like an ugly Dracula reject?! He was just here!" Star shouted.

Valerie couldn't believe this was even happening, still, she argued back.

"Ghosts think they can do anything! Someone needs to show them they can't!"

"You mean treat people they think are lower than them badly and justify it?"

"Exactly!" Valerie responded.

"If that's true, why didn't you ever aim that thing on every jerk at Casper High, huh?!" Star answered.

Valerie's eyes widened at that. She tried to find an answer. She came up with one.

"He's still a ghost! They're still a threat!"

"You make it sound like no human has _ever_ done anything bad before! Also,_ he's_ not the one aiming a laser gun or whatever that thing is at me!"

Valerie winced at that.

She did not like this, not one bit.

After taking a long breath, Valerie retracted her weapon.

"Fine…" She said to Valerie before looking Danny, who was getting up. "Don't be too relaxed, Phantom. Your misguided fan isn't going to be around forever!"

"Maybe I will be…" Star said, crossing her arms.

Valerie got back on her hoverboard and took one more look over her shoulder.

To her sadness, Star was still glaring at her.

_What's gotten into that girl? When did she ever become a Phantom fan?!_

Valerie shook her head in disappointment and flew off.

Star took a long breath before, after making sure nobody else was around, looked to her boyfriend.

"Coast is clear…" As Danny morphed. "I saw her transform to go after you and Vlad, you okay? And where's that creep?"

"He took off. He got worse than he thought he would. Now… will you please tell me why you were so eager to slap him in the face, even knowing he'd do much worse?"

Danny wasn't angry, he was genuinely concerned for her well being.

Star looked a bit guilty, but took a breath.

"I'll tell you… after we change. Now that we're not wet, this swimsuit isn't something I feel I should wear any longer…"

Danny nodded.

"Fair enough… I'll see you in a few minutes."

As Danny went off to morph and change back into his clothes, Star looked back at her bag, which she still carries with her.

She sighed.

"So much for the surprise…"

* * *

**We got 3 chapters left for this side story.**

**Vlad may be powerful, but that doesn't mean he's invulnerable. Head injuries and not staying in shape has some nasty things happening.**

**Valerie was shocked her best friend was defending Danny Phantom. Not sure how that will affect their relationship, but Valerie will likely play dumb to avoid her identity being revealed.**

**And now, Danny's going to learn what's inside that bag that Star was so defensive over.**

**qazse: Yes he did...**

**Luiz4200: Fraid not...**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... Downplay Sam and Tucker. Have a few episodes where they don't appear. Danielle is adopted and becomes both Danny's little sister and partner. More villains but have a few human villains. World building. Introduce new half ghosts. Flesh out the characters to ditch the flanderized characters they became by the end of the series. For example, Star here would get more depth and develop a mutual interest in Danny. Dash would lose his popularity and protection from detention because competent people would take command. Also, either Phantom Planet isn't canon or it's undone like the plot of Sonic 06.**

**Invader Johnny: He's plenty petty**

**61394: Good guess though.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Overdue Apology

**Chapter 8: An Overdue Apology**

The park had been closed due to repairs and it was only 4 in the afternoon.

Sam was mad. Danny and Star were likely still inside and it made her blood boil.

"We're here… and _she's_ in there… with him!" She shot in frustration as she and Tucker were walking away.

"I know, Sam…" Tucker said, trying to calm her down. "But we can't go in and we can't just wait here. Neither of them even saw us."

Sam took a breath.

"Alright… let's just go. At least I can get home on time to avoid my current curfew…" Sam said in disgust and frustration for her plight.

"That's the ticket, Sam!" Tucker said. As they kept walking, he noticed the girls he tried hitting on earlier were walking past them. He grinned. "Gotta go…" He walked faster and Sam watched. "Ladies…"

The sound of a very loud slap could be heard even from as far away as she was. Sam actually cracked a smile.

"Okay… _that_ lifted my spirits a little…"

* * *

Valerie landed in the lockers, where her suit retracted.

She shook her head in confusion.

"What's with Star? She's _defending_ him?!"

She pressed her hand on her forehead.

_She must have some celebrity crush on him or something…_

Valerie thought this to reason with herself.

"That girl is too starstruck…" She said.

* * *

After changing, Star waited outside the bathrooms for Danny, leaning on the wall while in thought.

It was _going_ so well today too…

"Star?"

Danny's voice caught her attention. She looked to her left.

"Hey…" She greeted with a sad look.

"Hey…" He answered her. "So…"

"So…" She took a breath. "Can… we go back to the basketball court? I'd rather show you in private."

Danny rose a brow, but shrugged.

"Sure thing…"

* * *

After they returned to the court, making sure nobody was around, Danny put Star back on her feet and morphed back into a human.

"Okay, Star. I get that this isn't just to make up for that "not qualifying as a man crack". So, what are you hiding?" He asked, not mad but curious.

Star sighed. She sat down and opened the duffel bag. What she took out made Danny blink to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. It did make a slight gasp leave his mouth.

It was a model shuttle, one that he once owned. Only the wings were broken off.

"This is what…" Star said with an ashamed tone.

Danny had to blink more just to make sure he wasn't seeing anything.

"Star? Is… it that-"

"The model shuttle Dash broke earlier this Freshman year? Yeah…" She said.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Okay… here we go, guys." Danny told his two best friends as he carried what he brought for class.

It was something he prized above all else, a model shuttle he did chores overdrive for to purchase.

Both of his friends, who don't share his love for space, just shrugged.

"I'm sure you think it's cool… but it's still mainstream for me." Sam said with a disinterested look.

"Waist these good looks in a spacesuit? Criminal…" Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes with a smile as he kept walking down the halls.

That's when a certain someone got in his way.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Dash said with a sneer. "What's that? Your little toy?"

His fellow jocks and a few of the students snickered at Danny's expense. Danny glared.

"It's a model shuttle, Dash…" He answered. "It happens to be what I'm showing in class today."

"Ooh… Twinkie wants to show off his toy!" Dash said as he grabbed the model out of Danny's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Dash pushed Danny to the floor.

"Ooh… look!" He started to act like a kid and swing the model shuttle around. "I'm a total space dork! I think I can go traveling around planets and meet hot space aliens!" He mocked.

"That's Star Trek, Dash, astronauts are completely different." Danny said.

"Like you'd know!" Dash mocked.

"At least I know I'm trying to have a life outside of high school, one that doesn't involve pumping gas…"

Other students, even Star, did laugh at Danny's little remark.

This made Dash scowl angrily.

"Oh yeah?" He then threw the model into the floor, much to Danny's horror. "How's that, funny man?! Ha!"

Dash stormed away, with his fellow jocks.

Danny crawled on his knees, trying to save the model, which was now in broken pieces.

"No…" He said in horror.

"Littering, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny looked up, seeing Mr. Lancer is there.

"Mr. Lancer! Dash-"

Lancer then handed Danny a detention slip.

"I'll be seeing you in detention today…"

As Lancer walked away, Danny started to lose it.

"Wait! This is my model shuttle! Dash broke it!" He looked around. "Come on, you all saw it!"

Because of Dash's status as the football star and how physically abusive he is, no student was brave enough to speak up, especially for Danny Fenton.

Star, wanting to remain on the good side of her peers and thinking nothing of Danny Fenton, kept her head in her locker. She had no interest in helping him.

Seeing no sign Danny was telling the truth, Lancer kept walking, leaving Danny to mourn his destroyed shuttle.

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

"Star…" Danny said. There was something he didn't understand. "How did… how did you get this?"

"Well… I was there when you put it in the trash…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Afterschool, Star remained in hiding to draw. She thought of trying to draw a shuttle after seeing Danny Fenton's model shuttle.

That's when she saw Danny Fenton, stepping out of detention, walking with the damaged shuttle under his arm. That's when she also saw him chucking it into the trash.

After a huff and a groan, Danny stormed out the doors.

Star, having not been seen, saw the discarded shuttle sticking out and walked to the trash bin. Seeing nobody around, she pulled it out.

She then put it in her bag and walked away.

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

"You took it?" Danny asked, having sat down while she was explaining the story.

"I wanted to draw it. I thought it had a cool shape that was still there, despite the wings being off and a hole in the front." Star said. "After I drew it… I left it in the garage. I never told anyone, not even Paulina, that I had it." She said.

"Why did you still have it?" He asked.

"Truthfully? I forgot…" She explained. "It was around that time the strange stuff at school involving those disappearing snacks happened…"

Danny nodded. "That was the day, hours before I got my powers…" He recalled.

Star took a breath.

"Anyway… after our first date and we became a couple, I was so happy. So happy, in fact, I went into the garage, far away from my dad and our housekeeper to giggle and squeal about it. That's… when I saw it, chucked in a box…"

Danny rose a brow.

"It was still there?"

"I guess I was too lazy to even hide it properly… I'm just glad my dad never saw it."

"And you decided to have it fixed… for me?"

"I wanted to… prove not just to you but also to myself I was a better person thanks to falling for you…" Star admitted. "Then… Vlad Plasmius went and ruined the day. That blast made me fall and it broke… again."

Danny was the ruined model in Star's hands and the sad look on her face.

Despite everything, Danny smiled as he took the ruined remains of the model from her.

"I love it..."Danny said.

Star sighed. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better...it's ruined..."

"Star… I love the fact that you care about me so much that you went through all this trouble. Even if it's broken, I'll cherish it..."Danny said sweetly.

Star looked up and had a blush on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course." He gave an assuring smile, one that made her smile back. "Star, you don't have to prove anything to me or to yourself. I wouldn't be happy to call you my girlfriend if it weren't true…"

"You… think so?"

"This prove it?"

He quickly kissed her on the lips, earning a smile from her again.

"But… what if-"

"Star." He cut her off with an assuring look. "I know you're a great person, a better person now and I am proud to have a girl like you in my life now." Danny said sincerely.

Star heard this and actually felt a small tear slide from her face, before she found herself pulling the boy she adores in for another, much longer kiss.

She pulled back for a breath and to show how happy she was to hear this.

"Thank you… Danny."

She kissed him deeply again, which Danny returned.

Once done, they pressed their foreheads into each other's.

"So… feel better?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely…" She answered. "I don't feel so awful anymore…"

"Well… if you ever want to feel better, we can always come back… I mean, after the repairs."

Star smirked and eyebrow raised.

"You just want to see me with a swimsuit again, don't you?"

Danny chuckled.

"Well… can't say I hated what I saw, can I?"

Star snickered.

"Such a dork… and it's very cute with you."

With that, the two went back kissing deeply.

"Hello?!"

A voice from someone they don't recognize caught their attention. Taking Star's hand, Danny made both of them invisible. That's when a security guard came in. Seeing nobody, he shrugged.

"Anyone in there?" Someone, presumably the manager, asked him from outside.

"No." He said before closing the door.

Once the coast was clear, they returned to being visible.

"Maybe… we take this outside?"

Star nodded. I agree.

* * *

Outside, on the rooftop of a building outside of Floody Waters, both Danny Fenton and Star Strong resumed kissing each other deeply. Their arms were wrapped around each other, lost to everything but each other.

After a loud MUAH, they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I want more time together." Danny said. "After all, Plasmius interrupted an otherwise amazing day."

"Yeah…" Star said. "Maybe we should have ourselves a super secret date after curfew? Since it's Saturday, we can secretly stay up late."

"Sure thing…" Danny let his arms release Star, only to hold her hands. "And we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure…" Star said. That's when she looked into the bag. "So…" Star pulled out the damaged model. "You sure you want this?"

"Of course. In fact, lemme see those broken wings."

Star pulled out the broken wings.

Danny took them and, using his ghost rays, he was able to weld them onto the shuttle with ease one at a time.

Star blinked in surprise.

"There…" Danny said. "That way, it combines your repairs with my own handiwork. That way, it perfectly represents us both…"

Star smiled warmly.

"That was both lovely and cheesy… more cheesy than lovely, but still lovely." She said.

"AW! COME ON, PAULINA!"

The loving couple, to their displeasure, heard Dash's voice. They looked down and saw him, with Paulina, back in their usual clothes. Paulina was walking away, unhappy with him.

"Forget it, Dash! Now that I know what was in that balloon, there's no way I'm ever coming back with you or Kwan…" She said before going "HMPH" and walking away faster.

Both Danny and Star shared a look.

"You know… you wouldn't have felt so bad if Dash had actually apologized to me…" Danny said.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Star asked. "You're going to beat him up?"

"Unless Dash became a supervillain, which I partially hope happens, that's a no." He shrugged. "We can always get payback another time."

Star thought for a moment, then a smile came to her face.

"You can't use your powers… but I got none to use…"

* * *

Dash was storming down when he heard someone called out to him.

"Hey! Baxter!"

He turned around and saw Star. He grinned evilly.

"Well well… Twinkie's girlfriend?" He started walking towards her. "Come to beg for forgiveness? Or do you realize I'm a better pick than the wimp?"

"I'm here about the model shuttle…" Star said with her arms crossed.

Dash stopped. He looked to her puzzled.

"What model shuttle?"

"The one you broke that belongs to Danny… a month before Manson tried her little ultra-whatever thing she calls it because she's so obsessed with individuality to say vegan." Star explained.

Dash rose a brow.

"I did? I broke so much loser junk, I don't bother to remember…" Dash said before a shrug. "Still, what about it?"

"I want you to go to Danny and apologize!" She said.

Dash scoffed. "Yeah right… maybe for a kiss?" He asked.

Star made her disgust visible with a face. Then she smiled.

"Sure…" Close your eyes and pucker up.

Dash looked surprised to hear that, but grinned regardless.

"Alright… been wanting to know what those lips felt like…"

Dash closed his eyes and did as Star said.

Then he felt a kick to his stomach, making him step back. He saw that it was Star, now lowering her leg.

"Apologize!"

Dash grits his teeth.

"Okay… that's it. Babe or not, you're toast!"

Dash readied his fist, but he was shocked to see the punch he threw was avoided easily as Star did the splits, then stood up fast, flicking him on the nose on her way up.

"Apologize!"

"Forget it!"

Dash tried to throw another punch, but Star jumped up and pressed his head down as she ended up behind him, literally kicking him in the butt.

Dash was turning red with anger and turned around, only to be slapped in the face.

"Come on, Dash! A girl that weighs like half your weight can't be scarier or harder to deal with than a ghost bear!" Star pointed out.

Dash tried to attack again, but Star did a backflip.

"HOLD STILL!" Dash demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore!" Star said.

Dash tried to attack again, but Star reacted fast. With a ballet twirl, she avoided his tackle.

Danny, invisible, witness the entire thing and was grinning a mile wide as he watched his girlfriend kick Dash's butt.

_She really has come a long way…_ Danny thought impressed.

He winced when he witness Star kick Dash in a rather "sensitive area", before trying to resist the urge to chuckle at his bully's misfortune.

"Karma rocks…" Danny whispered as he continued to watch, with both satisfaction at Dash's humiliation and growing attraction to Star getting bigger. "She is _so_ the best thing to happen to me in a long time…"

Eventually, Dash ends up flat on the ground on his back. Star looked down, fists on her waist.

"Now… apologize!"

"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry!" Dash whined.

"Pretend Danny is here and say it like you mean it!" She demanded.

"WHAT?! I-" Before Dash could finish, Star's icy glare made him shut up. He took a breath. "Fine… Fentur-Fenton… Danny…" Star's glare loosened. "I'm sorry I broke your… whatever it-"

"Model shuttle!" She snapped.

Dash sighed. "I'm sorry I broke your model shuttle…" He closed his eyes, disgusted with what he said. "Can I go now?"

Star nodded..

"Get lost…"

Dash got on his feet and, clearly not wanting to stay, he made a break for it and ran.

Star smirked to herself. Once the coast was clear, Danny returned to normal.

"Nice…"

"Thank you…" Star said with a blush and her hands behind her back.

"We could train you to do that to ghosts." Danny said.

"Really?" Star asked. "That'd be sweet!"

Danny was surprised, but not so surprised he didn't smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah! As your girlfriend, I want to be a part of your life, every part of it. That means be supportive in all your activities, including Team Phantom."

Danny smiled.

"Well… I guess we can discuss a game plan tonight. What time should I pick you up?"

Star thought. "Our curfews are at 10, I bet if we go home now and lock our doors, you could me meet around 9?"

Danny smiled as he and Star hugged.

"It's a date…"

* * *

**And so you know what her surprise is.**

**And Danny still loved it.**

**Also, Dash gets his butt kicked and Star decides she wants in on Danny's ghost hunting life.**

**She really is the best thing to happen, isn't she?**

**qazse: I'm glad I'm doing this too.**

**Invader Johnny: Too bad it probably won't stick.**

**Luiz4200: In order... Some would get power through different means, one I had is one getting some form of injection. Maybe, not sure. One idea I had is that making the Earth intangible would have released some kind of horrible entity and Clockwork had to rewound time and ensure the satellite didn't blow up to keep it trapped. And yeah, Vlad is super petty.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Never considered the idea before... hmm...**

**Leonardo: Been wanting to do those kind of stories lately. Maybe another time.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Late Night Date

**Chapter 9: Late Night Date**

It was 9:15.

"Night, Danny!" Maddie said through the locked door.

"Night, son." Jack added.

"Good night!" Danny answered. Once it was long enough, Danny pushed off his sheets, revealing his Sunday best was what he wore instead of pajamas. "Excellent…"

He morphed and made his way to Star's house.

At said house.

"Good night." Jonathan Strong said to his daughter through her locked door.

"Night, Dad…" She responded.

Once he was gone, she pushed her sheets off, revealing she was in her favorite orange dress.

She stood up and waited for Danny.

"Boo…" She heard him whisper behind her.

It startled her first, but she giggled as quietly as she could.

"Stop that…" She said with a smile. "So, shall we go?"

"Where to?" He asked.

Star thought, but had an idea.

"Maybe… the boardwalk?"

"Near the beach? Sure." Danny had a slight grin on his face. "So… swimsuits?"

Star smiled.

"Sure… why not?"

* * *

The two found themselves at the boardwalk. They made sure to avoid anyone who could give them away. And as they walked, they talked together.

"Anyway… that's why my nose looked off most of the year…" Star explained.

"Whoa… who knew Colette could hit that hard?" Danny said, surprised to hear the two were in a fight.

"She can't. She threw a book in my face in that close a range." Star said. "It was also around that time I stopped having my eyebrows shaved to look smaller. Colette also ruined my favorite shirt, so I stopped wearing ones with the number 9 on them…"

"Wow… and I thought _Jazz and I_ had disagreements…"

"Colette is the worse...ever since we were younger, she's been out to get me. Why? Even _I_ still can't figure it out..." Star said with an annoyed pout and her arms crossed..

"I think it's because she's jealous you're prettier than her..."Danny said with a joking tone.

Star giggled. "Let's stop talking about her… I want to focus on us right now…"

"Your wish is my command..."Danny said flirtatiously.

Star giggled once more.

Once the two at the edge of the boardwalk, overlooking the ocean, they both observed the ocean as the moonlight made the water look more beautiful.

There was a calmness, serenity, and they both loved it. For this moment, there were no ghosts, monsters, bullies or interlopers getting in their way. Star quickly wrapped her arms around Danny's left, then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me…" She asks. "How often do you ever see beautiful sights like these?"

"A lot of the time. Sometimes, I go flying or enjoy how peaceful everything is at night just to clear my head. It's one of the advantages of having a secret identity."

"Have you ever just flown into, like, the middle of the ocean just to see what it's like?"

Danny pretended to think.

"Once in a while. One of these days, maybe you'll be the first I'll take with me."

"Good answer." She responded.

"I thought so…" He admitted.

* * *

After a few minutes together, just talking and keeping company, they both looked away from the ocean and each other.

Danny rose a hand and lightly touched the side of Star's face, bringing a smile to her face. His thumb stroke her cheek, that's when he spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" Star asked.

"Why do you want to give me a pet name?"

Star shrugged.

"I guess… I just really like what we have. I love… being with you. Just being myself and with someone who likes being with the real me. Like how on Tuesday, you got Cujo to come so that I could draw him." She said. "Nobody before would let me do that or care about my skills."

"Well, I happen to think you're amazing at it." Danny admitted, earning a blush from her. His hand left her face, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I bet you could design a better costume than mine."

"Don't be silly." Star said. "Your suit is simple, but in a good way."

Danny smiled. "So, you don't think I need a cape or anything?"

Star thought before a shrug. "I guess. So, speaking of superheroing… does this mean I get to be one of your sidekicks?"

"I… wouldn't call you a sidekick. Maybe, a partner?"

Star had a playful look on her face.

"Maybe I should wear a mask, dress in a catsuit and steal jewels and we call it a date?"

Both of them laughed.

After taking a breath, they went back to smiling at each other.

"Well, we can do some training and practice starting tomorrow." Danny said.

"Nice."

"But for now… maybe we can just talk about that nickname idea." Star gave a very lovely smile. "Anything come to mind?" Star shrugged. "Maybe I should step aside and let you think about it more."

Star chuckled.

"And then you come out of nowhere and go boo again?"

Danny laughed.

"It's kind of a fun thing to do. It's not a surprise that ghosts love doing it."

"Maybe we should change your name from Danny Phantom to Danny-Boo?"

With that, Star gasped. It ended up having a large smile on her face that soon become a very ecstatic grin.

Danny looked worried.

"Uh… Star?" No answer. "Star?" Still no answer. "Estelle Joy Strong?"

"I found it!" She said.

"What?"

"The pet name!" She went happily. "_Danny-Boo!_"

Danny rose a brow with a small smile.

"Danny-Boo?"

"You like to say that and it's both cute and an inside joke. So, Danny-Boo!"

Danny chuckled a bit before shrugging.

"Well, you like it, think it's cute and you yourself are cute when you say it. So, Danny-Boo it is."

Star quickly hugged Danny.

"My Danny-Boo!"

Danny hugged her back.

"That's gonna take some getting used to…" Danny joked.

Once that was done, they both looked into each other's eyes again.

After a few seconds, Danny touched the side of her face again.

Then he brought his face to hers and slowly kissed her. She returned it.

Her hands went around his necks and held him close. Their kiss and began outright more intimate. They don't usually kiss like this, but this was a really good moment for them.

That's when a wave stronger than usually splashed and got both of them wet.

"Well… Good thing we brought the swimsuits in a bag…" Star admitted. "Let's leave these to dry and change."

* * *

They left their wet clothes to dry after changing. Once they did, they just walked across the beach, letting their feet get wet, before deciding to just resume kissing.

Danny kissed the side of her head, when Star kissed his shoulder before nuzzling his neck.

After a moment, they sat together and began kissing again. Star wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled him down with her. During their kissing, they both shared a smile before Danny rolled onto his back, allowing Star to remain on top and continue kissing him. Eventually, they stopped and just pressed their foreheads together before sitting up.

Once they were up, Star leaned her head into Danny's right shoulder as Danny held his arm around her.

"This… is wonderful, isn't it?" Star asked.

"Yeah… unless King Ghidorah attacks us or something." Danny joked.

Star looked up, confused. "Who is that? Another ghost?"

Danny looked to her, a bit surprised.

"N… no, that's the three-headed alien dragon Godzilla fights." Danny explained. "I should really catch you up on the pop culture references I make." He thought for a moment. "Granted, you'd probably be bored, but at least your head would rest on my shoulder. So, it's a win-win regardless."

"You are so silly..." Star giggled.

"Hey!" Danny said in faux offense before chuckling.

"Aside from the ghost attacks, Dash and Kwan being jerks, Colette being a nuisance and...other stuff..." Star paused, unsure if she should bring up seeing Sam and Tucker at the park yet.

_Maybe not now, it would spoil the moment._

"I think today was a great date." Star continued.

Danny smiled.

"Me too…"

He held her close and they went back to looking out at the water and enjoy how they were alone and happy together.

"So… we meet for lunch tomorrow?" She asks.

"We can grab a bite and train in the park." Danny said. "Or just make out in case someone tries to battle with your tongue. Either or."

Star smiled and let out a small laugh before nuzzling his shoulder.

"Fine by me…"

They share one more kiss before resuming their quiet time.

* * *

After another half hour, and their clothes dried, Danny flew Star to her house. Outside her window, she leaned out and looked loving into her boyfriend in his superhero form.

"Goodnight, my Danny-Boo…" She said sweetly.

"Sleep well, Star…"

Not caring if anyone saw them, Danny and Star shared one more kiss before the ghost boy departed with a lovestruck smile on his face.

Star closed the door and smiled to herself.

"Danny-Boo… it's perfect…"

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter, but the date at Floody Waters was over.**

**And now these two love birds get to spend alone time on a secret date.**

**Next chapter will be the last. I'm thinking of another side story, but I'll need flower princess11's approval.**

**Invader Johnny: He's probably not gonna have kids if Star does that to him again.**

**Luiz4200: Indeed. Star is my favorite character to pair Danny with from the series, Kim is my favorite for crossover pairing. Also, yes, Vlad would find them. Just because the Disasteroid doesn't happen to come to Earth, doesn't mean he wouldn't have made that decision.**

**danifan3000: Next chapter**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... I'd threaten to have the team disbanded since I don't care for sports. Also, I'd tell Lancer and the rest of the faculty either they don't get paid for the rest of the year, or they're fired and blacklisted.**

**61394: Dash is one of the few people who could have the most horrific things happen and actually deserve to have them happen to him.**


	10. Chapter 10: Young Love

_**Chapter 10: Young Love**_

The day after, around 11:30, Danny picked Star up for lunch.

Little did her father and housekeeper know, they flew. Star was being carried bridal fashion on the way. From the sky, invisible, Star looked down at the streets and smiled.

"Does this ever get old?" She asked Danny.

"Sometimes… but when I'm not being shot at or anything, it's still cool." He admitted.

Star nodded.

Once they found a safe place, Danny let Star down and changed back from Phantom to Fenton.

They would find their way in and find a seat. As Star sat down and saw Danny was on the phone. She looked worried.

What's going on?

Once Danny got back, he sat down in front of her.

"I was just on the phone with Sam and Tucker."

"Oh…" Star asked, hiding her concern.

_Are they gonna tell us they were spying on us?_

"Apparently, Sam is working out a deal with her parents to lift their little curfew on her. She's gotta sell a lot of her stuff, including her speaker system, in order to help pay for the damages that she's caused. Why she did any of that, I'm not sure. All I know is that at best, that's at least half of it. She's not happy about it, though."

"I… see." Star said. Her mind, however, was less polite.

_Manson is such a hypocrite. She looked at the A-list like spoiled brats, but spends her money on stuff like that instead of giving it to charities? Pfft… I at least gave a homeless guy some change the other day._

"So, we go to the park after this?" Danny asks.

"Right, maybe I can show you what I can do without any gadgets or shooting lasers out of my fingers." Star admitted.

"Sure." Danny says. "I remember how you handled those skeleton pirates."

"Right. It helps that I've done cheerleading."

"Uh… how is that helpful, if you don't mind my questioning?"

"I can do flips, high jumps and can coordinate." Star said proudly.

"Hmm… now that you put it that way, I think it can work."

"Number 37, your order is up." A familiar voice, Valerie, said over the microphone.

"That's us." Danny said as he got up. "Be right back, milady."

Danny walked over to the counter, where Valerie handed Danny the tray with his and Star's food.

"Here you go, Danny." She said.

"Thanks Valerie."

Before he could go, Val whispered to him.

"Danny… be careful. I think Star's a Danny Phantom fanatic…" She warned.

She was very worried for her friend, defending the ghost she blames for her life going poor.

Danny smiled.

_If you only knew…_

"She's allowed to have her impossible crush. I mean… I told her I used to have a thing for Kim Possible."

"She's a cartoon character." Val said while amused.

"Like I said… impossible crush." Danny said with a shrug.

Danny walked away with the food, leaving Valerie looking somewhat amused.

_Ah, she'll get over that ghost with someone like Danny with her._

Danny returned with their food.

Once they began eating, they were unaware someone was watching from outside.

"Hmph… they go here? To a place with such a disgraceful name…" Colette said with her nose held high. "Danny would find something of much higher quality with me and yet he rejects me."

Colette turned away and started walking.

_To think, soon I must be at this public school. The moment I am with Danny is the moment he will be given far more appropriate foods from finer chefs._

Colette marched her way towards one of those fancier eateries, too annoyed and getting hungry to wait for them to come out. She'd go in, but she was too haughty to enter such an establishment.

Meanwhile, Dash stormed his way in. He reached the counter, pushing Mikey and Nathan out of the way.

"Hey! Give me a large number 1, animal style fries!"

As Dash placed his money on the counter, he heard two familiar voices laughing. He looked back and scowled at Danny and Star.

_The traitor and her pet loser…_

Dash turned around and was marching towards them.

"Really? Paulina used to do that?" Danny asked.

"Yup. She made me promise not to tell anyone. Of course, I got no reason to hide it anymore…" Star said with a mischievous smile

Danny laughed. "I guess she really doesn't have flawless skin."

They boy laughed before Dash stepped up to them. He glared at the two.

"I don't know what happened yesterday at the water park, but I'll tear you limb from limb…" Dash stated.

Before Danny could make a move, Star got out of her seat.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday?" She spat at him.

"Only because the sun was in my eye!" Dash stated.

Star rolled her eyes.

"So, is the sun in your eyes _now?_" She asked.

"Hey!" Irving Burns the manager came around the counter and saw this. "What's going on?"

"This creep is harassing us!" Star stated.

Dash glared at her and did not get a chance to speak before Irving spoke up.

"Wait a minute… you're Dash Baxter!" Irving said before glaring at him. "You're the creep who's been giving teens swirlys in the bathroom! I've been getting complaints from parents thanks to you! If you keep this up, you're getting banned for life!"

Dash was about to speak up, but he held it in and glared at the two before walking away to take his seat.

"Losers…" He grumbled with his arms crossed.

* * *

Once the two were done with their meal, they both made their way to the park. They walked that way, holding hands.

"So, I guess we should gauge your skills in combat." Danny thought out loud. "We'll start with how agile you are. Thankfully, since it's Sunday, there aren't that many people at the park."

"Cool." Star said. "Paulina would never accept it, but I'm way more skilled than she is. In fact, I'm the most agile of the team."

"Really? Then let's see it."

As they kept walking down, they didn't see a car driving past them. That car had Sam Manson in the back seat. She saw the two and scowled, shaking the box in her hands with rage.

"Those two…" She snarled under her breath.

"Samantha?" Her mother asked from the passenger seat in the front. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Sam muttered.

"Well, you better hope the pawn shop accepts your stuff." Her father, the driver, said. "Otherwise, you're going to be deeper in debt for a long time."

Sam groaned.

_Great…_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

Elsewhere, in his mansion at Polter Heights, Vlad had a bag of ice applied to his head.

He was still in bed, unable to get out of his mansion, much less bedroom.

"That girl is perfect for Daniel. She's just as annoying and just as much a pain." Vlad Masters grumbled. "I can't believe I received head trauma so easily… being mayor and working in my lab is making me rusty." He sighed. "At least nobody knows about this…"

His landline phone rang.

_Oh, who is that?!_

He answered.

"Hello?"

"VLADDIE!" Jack Fenton shouted from the other side, making Vlad wince in pain. "There's a movie marathon of films for our college days today! Wanna come?!"

Vlad, shaking in pain from the shout, took a breath.

"Jack…" Vlad tried to sound civil. "I am feeling a bit under the weather today, so I must decline."

"Ah… well… get better!" Jack said before hanging up.

Vlad slammed the phone back in place.

"Moron!" Vlad shouted before the pain from his head throbbed again. It made him flinch. "I hate those two… so much…"

* * *

Star immediately did a backflip, then cartwheeled several feet away before landing on her feet.

"Here we go!"

Star ran towards Danny, then performing a jump over him, landing easily without harm.

Danny smiled widely.

"Cool…"

"My moves or me doing them?" Star asked with an amused look.

"Both…"

Star giggled.

"Well, I should mention I took a few self-defense classes because Dad wanted it." Star said. "Maybe I can show you what I did to Dash."

Danny shrugged. "Just nothing below the belt."

Star readied herself.

"Here I go…"

Star threw a kick in the air, close to Danny's face.

His eyebrows rose and he looked impressed, judging by his nod.

_I want to see more._

Star did a twirl before jumping up and swinging her leg in another kick. She threw a series of punches that showed she knew where to strike a person.

"Wow… where was that amazing skill before?"

"I doubt knowing how to disarm a person would work on monsters or supervillains." Star admitted. "Plus, I was kind of too terrified to think about that."

"Well, the only ghost here is your boyfriend, so let's see more."

Star nodded. "Gotcha."

Star began doing cartwheels around Danny. Once she was behind him, she wrapped her arms around his, kissing him on the cheek.

"What kind of move was that?" Danny questioned with a laugh.

"That, my Danny-Boo, is the Loving Girlfriend!" Star said. "And this…" Star put her hands on his shoulders. Then, she jumped up and ended up in front of him before a smile to his face. "Is the direct approach!"

She quickly kissed him on the lips before flipping back and making a pose.

Danny had a hand to his chin and smiled.

"Okay. I think if we get you some of my folks' tech, you could handle even Skulker." Danny admitted.

"Really? I could give that metal jerk a piece of my mind?! Awesome!" Star said. "Like what, a blaster?"

"My mom has this twin-lightsaber thing she once used, maybe you wanna give that a shot?"

"Like in Star Wars?" Star asked.

Danny smirked.

"So, you get _some_ of my pop-culture references."

Star shrugged. "Neither the A-list nor my dad were known for such an encyclopedia of stuff like that."

Danny walked over to her and began sharing a hug with her.

"Well, I guess I better catch you up."

"But first…" Star said sweetly. "Lemme show you more of what I can offer on Team Phantom."

Star let him go and stepped back, resuming her demonstration of her prowess.

Danny watched with interest as he witnessed his girlfriend do several backflips and a high kick.

"Man that's hot..." Danny said.

"Enjoying the show?" Star said with a smirk after hearing him.

"Very much..." Danny chuckled.

"Good." Star said. "Because I want your eyes on my when you're not fighting ghosts."

Unknown to the two teens, Colette was watching them from a distance with envy.

_What is she even doing?_ She questioned.

She shook her head, not caring about anything other than how Star has Danny's interest.

"This isn't over… In the end, I _always_ get what I want..." Colette vowed before walking away dramatically. However, she tripped on a rock, landing in the mud. "WHAT?!" She got up and saw mud on her favorite dress. "UGH!" She stormed away.

Meanwhile, someone else was walking through the park, speaking on his phone.

"That's harsh, Sam. But, on the plus side, you'll have less property damage to pay for." Tucker said. He heard Sam growling like an enraged animal form the other side. He clears his throat. "Anyway! Will you be free later?"

"No…" Sam muttered from the other side. She took a breath. "Anyway… do you know what Danny's up to? Is he with Star?"

Tucker stopped and noticing something. He saw Danny with Star, observing her cheerleading and some kicks.

_Uh oh…_ He thought.

"Tucker?" Sam asked.

"N… no. I don't know. He's probably out hunting ghosts or something." He lied, not wanting to get her angry again.

Sam sighed. "Well… I guess that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

Tucker gulped before running in the opposite direction.

"If they see me, if Sam knows I saw them, I'm dead meat either way!" He said while gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Star finished her kicks and flips, landing gracefully and bowing to Danny, who applauded her.

"Nice." He said. "You can kick butt gracefully."

"Thank you." She said. "So, do I pass?"

Danny chuckled.

"You're not being tested or anything. You're in. You're dating the leader, after all."

Star smiled.

"Good. Because I want to kick butt with you."

Both of them walked towards the trees, holding hands.

"I guess you and I are going to be the ghost hunting couple of Amity Park?" Danny asked. "I mean… besides my parents."

"Looks like it." Star answered.

Once they went under one of the trees, they both sat down, facing each other.

"So… aside from this, any movies you wanna see?" Danny asked.

Star shrugged. "I'm open to those movies and shows you keep talking about. Like that Yogi thing from yesterday, what was that?"

"Yogi Bear was a cartoon about a bear and his sidekick, a smaller bear named Boo-Boo. Yogi would try to steal picnic baskets from campers, but kept getting his plans ruined by Ranger Smith." He explained.

"Oh." Star said. "Okay, I guess we'll have to take it slow."

"So, fill you in later?"

"Sure, for now…" Star had a sly smile on her face. "You mentioned practicing if a ghost tries to fight me using my tongue?"

Danny smiled back.

They both on their knees, wrapped their arms around each other, and began making out. Since nobody was around, they were able to show how affectionate and happy they were together and went all out. After 10 seconds, they broke off to gasp for air. However, they went back to kissing more.

_I don't want this to stop. For anything… Even if that three-headed dragon thing he mentioned yesterday showed up, I'd hold onto him even while he plows a swords into its head… s._

Once they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"So, have you forgiven yourself?" Danny asked.

Star nodded. "Mostly."

Danny made a small laugh and cupped her face.

"Well, remember, I've forgiven you. If you have any problem, you don't need to make grand gestures. Just talk with me, okay?"

"Mm-hmm…" Star went. "So, while we're here, I have something I need to tell you." Danny listened up. "Colette's coming to Casper High tomorrow."

Danny groaned, his hand leaving Star's face.

"Great… what I wouldn't give for Freakshow to put me under the spell of his crystal ball again…" Be muttered.

"Obviously, she hasn't given up on stealing you from me." Star said. She groaned. "She'll probably start writing baby names by now because she'll want to rub it in my face."

Danny rose a brow.

"That's… _disturbing_."

"No, what's disturbing is her fixation with trying to take you away from me… I just don't get why she is so obsessed with messing with me and taking away what I have. She already sees my mom more than I do, isn't that enough?" Star said bitterly.

"Like I said, she's just jealous of you..." Danny said to her.

"Of what, exactly?" Star asked.

"Having a dad who spends time with her, having friends she doesn't have to pay for, or, pardon the self-insertion here, a nice boyfriend…" Danny suggested.

"In any case, she's not giving up. I'm not giving up either." Star stated. "She'll have to get you through my cold, dead body. And even then, my ghost will come after her and that means I'd still be with you."

"Let's… _not_ go that far." Danny said cautiously. "I'd rather we'd go to prom as humans."

Star smiled. "Good idea."

Both of them sat back, using their hands to prop themselves up and not fall.

"Danny?" Star asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever… wonder what would happen if we _didn't_ end up on that island? Do you think… I'd still be rude and awful to you?" She asked thoughtfully, looking up at the sky.

Danny was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe… I wouldn't have seen you're beautiful on the inside, buried under issues with a life I didn't know about." Danny said. "But, in the end, I'm glad we ended up on that island. And got stuck in the school that night. And getting sent into the Ghost Zone. Because I wouldn't have fallen for someone who was both beautiful and amazing."

Seeing that goofy smile made Star blush.

"You're so corny, Fenton. But, then again, that's why you're my Danny-Boo…" Star said in an affectionate manner.

With that, both of them brought their faces closer and actually touched noses.

"So… Estelle Joy Strong?"

"Daniel James Fenton?"

"Do _you_ wonder what would have happened?"

Star blinked in thought.

"Sometimes… but I like to think I'm happiest here, with you." She responded. "In spite of the terror, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Even if I _wasn't_ Danny Phantom?"

"You could be half-_bat_ for all I care. I fell in love with you, not a superhero." Star stated. That's when her face turned a bright red. "Not that I think we're ready for saying the L word all will-nilly…" She admitted. "Even _I_ think we're too soon in that…"

Danny chuckled and pressed his forehead into Star's making her blush brighter and a smile as goofy as his on her face.

"I'm sure we'll get there sooner or later. For now, I just want to spend the day with you, here and now."

"I'd like that too."

Both of them hugged and went laying on the ground, on their sides, never letting go.

They rubbed foreheads and felt happy.

They were kissing more for about a few minutes again before sitting up.

Danny's arms stretched out.

"You okay, Danny-Boo?" Star asked.

"Yeah…" He said. "Getting drowsy from all this relaxing."

Star smiled. She said with her legs underneath. She patted her lap.

"You can rest your head here. Like Friday at lunch."

Danny smiled. He did as she suggested and rested his head there. From his angle, Star looked down at him upside down. Her smile was still as pretty.

"I can see a very beautiful star from this angle." He joked.

Star giggled. Then a thought hit her.

"It makes sense, the astronaut would like to be around a star."

"One I wouldn't mind admiring. Speaking of, one of these nights, we should do some stargazing."

"Stargazing?" She asked. "So, you have a telescope?"

"Yup. Some nights, I got to the roof of the Ops Center just to see the skies."

"Wow… You know, Ashley and I once went stargazing. We didn't get a chance because some jerk, I think it was that fake foreign exchange student, was hitting on us and explosions were going on…"

"I… think I know who you're talking about and what happened." Danny said. "Still, my house has fewer people hitting on you at the worst possible time."

"I'm in." Star said.

After a moment, the wind was blowing lightly. Their hair was slightly affected. This did not bother them at all, as Danny still rose a hand. He lightly touched her cheek before he cupped it.

Star liked the feeling enough to do the same.

"I am really happy right now..." Star whispered to him.

"I'm happy too..." Danny said back, still smiling at her.

"And…" Star lowered her head, aiming for his lips. "We're both about to be happier…"

Their day yesterday almost sunk. But they managed to come out alive and still in love.

The two teens shared another kiss, neither knowing or caring about the rest of the world right now.

Right now, all that mattered is that they are together.

* * *

**And with that, Sunk is done.**

**I like to thank flower princess11 for helping with this.**

**To answer a question I've been asked, I do want to make another side story. I'm waiting for Stuck to finish before I consider the idea.**

**I wanted to do this because the first time Star ever spoke to Danny was that scene from Lucky In Love. Admittedly, I could have had Johnny 13 and Kitty, but I knew Vlad would want payback.**

**I like to thank flower princess11 for helping me, especially with this part.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to look at my other wor****ks.**

**qazse: Yes, I will be working on Danny and Gwen again, I'm halfway done with the next chapter. It's just Danny and Kim has been my favorite and the one I've had my brain attached to the most.**

**Invader Johnny: And now they have another one.**

**Guest: I like both your ideas.**

**Luiz4200: As Stuck shows, she hates it. As for the rest, I have two ideas: either Danny goes through some kind of moment of deja vu that convinces him not to do it, or a third party who didn't get involved because of the Disasteroid decides to use him for their own plans.**

**Jebest4781: All I can say is it might involve Freakshow...**

**Leonardo: Partially because I like her design, especially after the second half of season 2 where her nose changed and her eyelashes disappeared. Partially because I have an affinity for blondes in real life and, at that age, I kind of put myself in Danny's shoes.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I guess we have, and romance depends on how well the writer knows it. As for pairings, big shock, not a fan of Danny/Sam. Most of it is Sam, but I'm not getting into what I dislike about her because we'd be here all day.**

**DaniMason: I asked Flower princess11 about the origin of the name and she approved of it.**


End file.
